7 Días
by yazmina27
Summary: 7 Días bastan para cambiar la vida...
1. Chapter 1

Cuando una chica caminaba bajo la lluvia a media noche para llamar a la puerta del Diablo, el Diablo debería tener la depravación, si no la decencia, de responder.

Candice juntó los bordes de su capa en una mano, capeando otra ráfaga fría y punzante de viento. Miró con desesperación la puerta cerrada, y luego la golpeó con el puño.

—¡Lord Granchester! —gritó ella, esperando que su voz traspasara los gruesos tablones de roble—. ¡Acérquese a la puerta! Soy la señorita White. —Después de un momento de pausa, aclaró—: La señorita Candice White.

Una gran ridiculez que necesitara establecer _cual_ señorita White era. Desde el punto de vista de Candice, debería ser obvio. Su hermana menor, Annie, era un exuberante aunque tierna niña de quince años. Y la mayor de la familia, Patricia, poseía no sólo la belleza angelical, sino la disposición correspondiente. Ninguna de ellas era en absoluto del tipo de deslizarse de la cama por la noche, salir a escondidas por las escaleras traseras de la casa de huéspedes para ir al encuentro de un infame granuja.

Pero Candice era diferente. Siempre había sido diferente. De las tres hermanas White, ella era la única Rubia, la única con gafas, la única que prefería unas botas resistentes a zapatillas de seda, y la única a la que le importaba algo la diferencia entre las rocas sedimentarias y las metamórficas.

La única sin perspectivas ni reputación que proteger.

_A Patricia y a Annie les irá bien, ¿pero a Candice? Simple, metida en los libros, distraída y torpe con los caballeros. En una palabra, sin esperanza._

Las palabras de su madre, en una reciente carta a su primo. Para empeorar las cosas, Candice no había descubierto esta descripción husmeando en la correspondencia privada. Oh, no. Ella misma había escrito las palabras siguiendo el dictado de su madre.

Realmente. Su propia _madre_.

El viento le echó la capucha hacia atrás. La lluvia fría golpeó su cuello, añadiendo la injuria al insulto.

Despejándose el pelo enmarañado de la mejilla, Candice subió la mirada a la antigua torreta de piedra, una de las cuatro que formaban la torre del homenaje del castillo Rycliff. Salía humo por la rejilla de ventilación.

Ella levantó el puño otra vez, golpeando la puerta con fuerza renovada.

—Lord Granchester, sé que está ahí.

_Hombre_ _vil y provocador._

Candice se afincaría en este lugar hasta que él la dejara entrar, incluso si esta fría lluvia de primavera la dejaba calada hasta los huesos. No había recorrido toda esta distancia desde el pueblo hasta el castillo, deslizándose sobre afloramientos de musgos y arroyuelos fangosos en la oscuridad, sólo para devolverse por el mismo penoso camino, derrotada.

Sin embargo, después de un minuto de golpes en vano, el cansancio de su viaje comenzó a abrumarla anudando los músculos de su pantorrilla y debilitando su columna. Candice se desplomó hacia adelante. Su frente encontró la madera con un golpe sordo. Mantuvo el puño levantado por sobre la cabeza, golpeando la puerta en un ritmo parejo y terco. Podría ser simple, metida en los libros, distraída y torpe, pero estaba decidida. Decidida a ser reconocida, decidida a ser escuchada.

Decidida a proteger a su hermana, a cualquier precio.

_Abra_. _Abra_. _Abra_. _Abr_…

La puerta se abrió. Rápidamente, con un barrido enérgico e implacable.

—Por Dios, Andly. ¿No puedes esperar…?

—Ahh. —Atrapada fuera de balance, Candice se tambaleó hacia delante. Su puño golpeó con fuerza no a la puerta, sino a un pecho.

El pecho de Lord Granchester. Su masculino y musculoso pecho, sin camisa, que resultaba ser sólo un poco menos sólido que un tablón de roble. Su golpe aterrizó directo en su plano y masculino pezón como si fuera la propia aldaba del diablo.

Al menos esta vez, el Diablo había respondido.

—Bueno. —La sombría palabra resonó a través de su brazo—. Tú no eres Andly.

—Us… usted no está vestido. —_Y_ _yo estoy tocando su pecho desnudo. Oh... Señor._

Se le ocurrió el mortificante pensamiento que tampoco podría estar usando pantalones. Ella se enderezó. Cuando se quitó las gafas con dedos fríos y temblorosos, captó una mancha tranquilizadora de lana oscura debajo del borrón de su torso. Ella sopló en cada uno de los dos discos de vidrio unidos por latón, limpiando la niebla de ellos con un pliegue seco del forro de su capa, y luego se los volvió a poner.

Todavía estaba medio desnudo. Y ahora, perfectamente enfocado. Tortuosas lenguas causadas por la luz del fuego, lamían y definían cada rasgo de su rostro apuesto.

—Entra, si quieres. —Él hizo una mueca ante una ráfaga de viento helado—. Voy a cerrar la puerta, de cualquier manera.

Ella dio un paso hacia adelante. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella con un sonido pesado y preciso. Candice tragó saliva.

—Debo decir, Calixta. Esto es una gran sorpresa.

—Mi nombre es Candice.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Ladeó la cabeza—. No reconocí tu cara sin un libro delante.

Candice suspiró, dejando que su paciencia se estirara. Y estirara. Hasta que se expandió lo suficiente como para dar cabida a un granuja burlón con una memoria tipo colador. Y con hombros sorprendentemente bien definidos.

—Lo admito —dijo él—. Esta no es la primera vez que he abierto la puerta en medio de la noche y encontrado a una mujer esperando al otro lado. Pero tú eres ciertamente la menos esperada. —Evaluó con una mirada su mitad inferior—. Y la más enlodada.

Con pesar, ella observó sus botas cubiertas de barro y su desaliñado dobladillo. Una seductora de medianoche no era.

—Este no es ese _tipo_ de visita.

—Dame un momento para absorber la decepción.

—Prefiero darle un momento para vestirse. —Candice cruzó la redonda recámara de piedra, desprovista de ventanas, y se fue directo a la chimenea. Se tomó su tiempo para desatar los lazos de terciopelo de su capa, luego la colocó sobre el único sillón de la sala.

Aparentemente, Granchester no había desperdiciado la totalidad de sus meses aquí en Spindle Cove. Alguien había trabajado mucho en la transformación de este silo de piedra para transformarlo en un hogar cálido, casi confortable. La chimenea de piedra original había sido limpiada y restaurada para funcionar adecuadamente. En ella ardía un fuego tan grande y feroz como para enorgullecer a un guerrero normando. Además del sillón tapizado, la sala circular tenía una mesa de madera y sillas. Simples, pero bien hechas.

Ninguna cama.

Extraño. Ella giró su mirada. ¿No necesitaba una cama un infame granuja?

Finalmente, levantó la vista. La respuesta estaba encima de su cabeza. Se había construido una especie de altillo, accesible por una escalera. Ricas cortinas ocultaban lo que suponía era su cama. Por encima de eso, los muros de piedra giraban en espiral hacia una nada negra y cavernosa.

Candice decidió que le había dado tiempo suficiente para encontrar una camisa y ponerse presentable. Se aclaró la garganta y se volvió lentamente.

—He venido a pregun…

Todavía estaba medio desnudo.

No había aprovechado el tiempo para ponerse presentable. Lo había utilizado para buscarse un trago. Estaba parado de perfil, haciendo muecas hacia una copa de vino para evaluar su limpieza.

—¿Vino? —preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Gracias a su despliegue indecente, un rubor feroz estaba recorriendo su piel. Subiendo por su garganta, abarcando sus mejillas, llegando hasta el nacimiento del pelo. No necesitaba echarle vino a las llamas.

Cuando él se sirvió una copa, ella no pudo dejar de mirar su torso esbelto y musculoso, amablemente iluminado por la luz del fuego. Se había acostumbrado a pensar en él como en un demonio, pero tenía el cuerpo de un dios. Uno menor. La suya no era la constitución de un corpulento, musculoso Zeus o Poseidón, sino más bien la de un magro y atlético Apolo o Mercurio. Un cuerpo construido no para golpear, sino para cazar. No para moverse con pesadez sino para correr. No para subyugar desprevenidas náyades donde tomaban un baño, sino para...

Seducir.

Él levantó la vista. Ella apartó la mirada.

—Siento haberlo despertado —dijo.

—No me despertaste.

—¿De verdad? —Ella frunció el ceño—. Entonces... por el tiempo que le llevó a abrir la puerta, se podría haber puesto algo de ropa.

Con una sonrisa diabólica, indicó el pantalón.

—Lo hice.

Bueno. Ahora sus mejillas, casi se incendiaban. Se dejó caer en el sillón, deseando poder desaparecer en sus costuras.

_Por el amor de Dios, Candice, contrólate. El futuro de Patricia está en juego._

Colocando el vino en la mesa, él se movió hacia unas estanterías de madera que parecían servir como su armario. Al lado, su ropa colgaba de una fila de ganchos. El abrigo rojo de oficial de la milicia local que encabezaba en ausencia del Conde de Rycliff. Unos cuantos sobretodos hechos a la medida, y con aspecto de ser escandalosamente caros, traídos de la ciudad. Un abrigo de lana gris marengo.

Él los pasó por alto, agarró una simple camisa de lino, y se la puso por encima de la cabeza. Una vez con los brazos metidos en las mangas, los extendió a cada lado para su evaluación.

—¿Mejor?

En realidad no. La abertura enorme del cuello desplegaba una gran vista de su pecho… sólo un guiño lascivo en lugar de una franca mirada. En todo caso, parecía más indecente. Menos un dios intocable y cincelado y más un disoluto rey pirata.

—Toma. —Cogió un abrigo de un gancho y se lo llevó—. Está seco, por lo menos.

Una vez que hubo colocado el abrigo en su regazo, él apretó el vaso de vino en su mano. Un anillo brilló en el dedo meñique, disparando oro a través del pie del vaso.

—Sin discusiones. Estás temblando mucho, puedo oír que te castañean los dientes. El fuego y la el abrigo ayudan, pero no pueden calentarte por dentro.

Candice aceptó el vaso y bebió un sorbo con cuidado. Sus dedos temblaron, pero no del todo por el frío.

Él acercó una silla y se sentó en ella, y fijó en Candice una mirada expectante.

—Entonces.

—Entonces —repitió ella, estúpidamente.

Su madre tenía razón al respecto. Candice se consideraba una persona razonablemente inteligente, pero Dios mío… los hombres guapos la volvían estúpida. Se ponía tan nerviosa a su alrededor, no sabía dónde mirar ni qué decir. La respuesta que se suponía iba a ser ingeniosa e inteligente solía sonar amarga o poco convincente. A veces un comentario burlón de parte de Lord Granchester la apabullaba dejándola en un estúpido silencio. Sólo días más tarde, mientras estaba golpeando un lado del acantilado con un martillo de piedra, se le ocurría la réplica perfecta.

Notable. Cuanto más lo miraba ahora, podía sentir que más mermaba su inteligencia. La barba de un día sólo enfatizaba la fuerte línea de su mandíbula sin afeitar. Su revuelto pelo castaño tenía un toque de picardía. Y sus ojos... tenía unos ojos como los diamantes Bristol. Pequeñas y redondas geodas, partidas por la mitad y pulidas hasta brillar. Un anillo exterior de avellanas de pedernal rodeaba fríos destellos de cuarzo. Un centenar de tonalidades cristalinas de color ámbar y gris.

Ella cerró los ojos. _Basta de vacilar_.

—¿Tiene la intención de casarse con mi hermana?

Pasaron unos segundos.

—¿Con cuál?

—Con Patricia —exclamó—. Con Patricia, por supuesto. Annie tiene sólo quince años.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—A algunos hombres le gustan las esposas jóvenes.

—Algunos hombres han jurado no casarse. Usted me dijo que era uno de ellos.

—¿Te dije eso? ¿Cuándo?

—Seguramente usted lo recuerda. Esa noche.

Él la miró fijamente, obviamente perplejo.

—¿Tuvimos «una noche»?

—No cómo lo está pensando. —Meses atrás, lo había enfrentado en el huerto de Summerfield por sus indiscreciones escandalosas y sus intenciones hacia su hermana. Habían chocado. Entonces, de alguna manera se habían _enredado_, corporalmente, hasta que unos pocos cortantes insultos cortaron el nudo.

Maldijo su naturaleza científica, tan implacablemente observadora. Candice resentía los detalles que había recopilado en esos momentos. Ella no tenía por qué saber que el botón inferior de su chaleco estaba exactamente en línea con la quinta vértebra, o que olía ligeramente a cuero y clavos de olor. Pero incluso ahora, meses después, no era capaz de echar por la borda la información.

Sobre todo no cuando estaba sentada acurrucada en su abrigo, abrazada por el calor prestado y el mismo olor picante y masculino.

Naturalmente, él se había olvidado por completo del encuentro. No era ninguna sorpresa. La mayoría de los días, ni siquiera podía recordar el nombre de Candice. Si le hablaba, sólo era para fastidiarla.

—El verano pasado —le recordó— usted me dijo que no tenía intención de proponerle matrimonio a Patricia. Ni a nadie. Pero hoy, los chismes en el pueblo dicen otra cosa.

—¿De veras? —Él torció su anillo—. Bueno, tu hermana es encantadora y elegante. Y tu madre no ha hecho ningún secreto que le agradaría este matrimonio.

Candice curvó los dedos de los pies dentro de sus botas.

—Eso es decir poco.

El año pasado, las White habían llegado a este pueblo costero para unas vacaciones de verano. El aire de mar se suponía que mejoraría la salud de Patricia. Pues bien, la salud de Patricia había mejorado mucho y el verano se había ido, sin embargo, las White se habían quedado debido a que mamá tenía esperanzas de un matrimonio entre Patricia y este encantador vizconde. Mientras Lord Granchester estuviera en Spindle Cove, mamá no quería oír hablar de regresar a casa. Incluso había desarrollado una racha inusual de optimismo, cada mañana declarando mientras agitaba su chocolate: "Puedo sentirlo, chicas. Hoy es el día en que él se declara".

Y aunque Candice sabía que Lord Granchester era el peor tipo de hombre, nunca había querido protestar. Porque a ella le encantaba estar aquí. No quería irse. En Spindle Cove, ella finalmente... pertenecía.

Aquí, en su propio paraíso personal, exploraba la costa rocosa, llena de fósiles, libre de cuidados o de censura, catalogando los hallazgos que pudieran interesar a la comunidad científica de Inglaterra. Lo único que le impedía ser completamente feliz era la presencia de Lord Granchester… aunque por esas extrañas ironías de la vida, su presencia era la verdadera razón por la que podía quedarse.

No había visto nada de malo en permitir que mamá mantuviera las esperanzas de una propuesta proveniente de su señoría. Candice había estado segura que dicha propuesta no llegaría.

Hasta esta mañana, cuando su seguridad se había derrumbado.

—Esta mañana, estaba en la tienda de Todas las Cosas —comenzó—. Por lo general ignoro los chismes de Sally Bright, pero hoy… —Ella tragó con fuerza, y luego lo miró a los ojos—. Ella dijo que había dado instrucciones que su correo fuera enviado a Londres, después de la próxima semana. Ella piensa que se va de Spindle Cove.

—Y tú llegaste a la conclusión que esto significaba que voy a casarme con tu hermana.

—Bueno, todo el mundo conoce su situación. Si tuviera dos chelines, se habría ido hace meses. Está atrapado aquí hasta que su fortuna sea liberada del fideicomiso en su cumpleaños, a menos que… —Tragó saliva—… a menos que se case primero.

—Todo eso es cierto.

Candice se inclinó hacia delante en su silla.

—Me iré en un segundo, si sólo repite sus palabras del verano pasado. Esas de que no tiene intenciones hacia Patricia.

—Pero eso fue el verano pasado. Es abril ahora. ¿Es tan inconcebible que pudiera haber cambiado de idea?

_—Sí._

—¿Por qué? —Chasqueó los dedos—. Ya sé. Crees que no tengo ideas para cambiar. ¿Ese es el punto de conflicto?

Ella volvió inclinarse hacia delante en su silla.

—No puede cambiar de idea, porque usted no ha _cambiado_. Es un granuja mentiroso, insincero que coquetea con las damas confiadas durante el día, y luego sigue con las esposas de otros hombres por la noche.

Él suspiró.

—Escucha,Camelia. Desde que Fiona Lange se fue del pueblo yo no…

Candice levantó una mano. No quería oír hablar de su romance con la señora Lange. Había oído más que suficiente de la propia mujer, que se había imaginado a sí misma como una poetisa. Candice deseó poder sacarse de su mente esos poemas. Odas obscenas, rapsódicas que agotaban cada rima posible para «temblor» y «felicidad».

—No puede casarse con mi hermana —le dijo ella con firmeza—. Simplemente no lo permitiré.

Hermosa y elegante, Patricia White, como su madre era tan aficionada a decirle a cualquiera que la escuchara, era exactamente el tipo de joven que podría atraer la atención de un lord apuesto. Pero la belleza externa de Patricia palidecía en comparación con su carácter dulce y generoso y el valor tranquilo con el que se había enfrentado a su enfermedad toda la vida.

Ciertamente, Patricia _podía_ atrapar a un vizconde. Pero no _tenía_ que casarse con éste.

—No se la merece —le dijo a Lord Granchester.

—Cierto. Pero ninguno de nosotros conseguimos lo que realmente merecemos en esta vida. ¿Dónde quedaría entonces la diversión? —Le quitó el vaso de la mano y se bebió un pausado sorbo de vino.

—Ella no lo ama.

—Ella no me disgusta. El amor es apenas necesario. —Inclinándose hacia delante, apoyó un brazo en la rodilla—. Patricia sería demasiado educada para negarse. Tu madre estaría encantada. Mi primo tendría la licencia especial en un santiamén. Podríamos estar casados esta semana. Podrías llamarme «hermano» para el domingo.

_No_. Todo su cuerpo gritó en rechazo. Hasta el último corpúsculo.

Quitándose el abrigo prestado, ella se puso bruscamente de pie y comenzó a caminar por la alfombra. Los húmedos pliegues de su falda se enredaban mientras caminaba.

—Esto no puede suceder. No puede. No _sucederá_. —Un pequeño gruñido se abrió camino a través de sus dientes apretados.

Ella cerró los puños.

—Tengo veintidós libras ahorradas de mi dinero para gastos. Eso, y algo de cambio. Es todo suyo si promete dejar tranquila a Patricia.

—¿Veintidós libras? —Negó con la cabeza—. Tu sacrificio fraternal es conmovedor. Pero esa cantidad no me mantiene en Londres ni una semana. No de la manera en que vivo.

Candice se mordió el labio. Había esperado esto, pero había razonado que no sería malo intentar un soborno primero. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil.

Ella respiró hondo y levantó la barbilla. Esta era su última oportunidad para disuadirlo.

—Entonces huya conmigo en su lugar.

Después de la asombrada pausa de un momento, él estalló en carcajadas.

Dejó que los sonidos burlones le resbalaran y simplemente esperó con los brazos cruzados. Hasta que su risa menguó, terminando con una tos ahogada.

—Dios mío —dijo—. ¿Hablas en serio?

—Absolutamente en serio. Deje a Patricia en paz, y huya conmigo.

Él se tomó su copa y la puso a un lado. Luego se aclaró la garganta y comenzó:

—Eso es valiente de tu parte, cariño. Ofrecerte a casarte conmigo en lugar de tu hermana. Pero de verdad, yo…

—Mi nombre es Candice. No soy su cariño. Y está trastornado si cree que alguna vez me casaría con usted.

—Pero pensé que acabas de decir…

—Huir con usted, sí. ¿Casarme con usted? —Ella hizo un sonido de incredulidad —. Por favor.

Él la miró parpadeando.

—Puedo ver que está confundido.

—Oh, bueno. Habría admitido eso, pero sé el placer que te causa el señalar mis defectos intelectuales.

Hurgando en el bolsillo interior de su capa, encontró la copia de la revista científica. La abrió en la página del anuncio y se lo tendió para que lo examinara.

—Va a haber una reunión de la Real Sociedad Geológica a finales de este mes. Un simposio. Si usted está de acuerdo en venir conmigo, mis ahorros deberían ser suficientes para financiar nuestro viaje.

—Un simposio de geología. —Él echó un vistazo a la revista—. Esta es tu escandalosa propuesta de medianoche. Por la que caminaste en la oscuridad fría y húmeda. ¿Me estás invitando a un simposio de geología, si dejo a tu hermana en paz?

—¿Qué estaba esperando que le ofreciera? ¿Siete noches de perverso placer carnal en su cama?

Lo había dicho como una broma, pero él no se rió. En su lugar, miró su vestido empapado.

Candice se sintió como una langosta roja por debajo de la prenda. Maldita sea. Siempre decía lo equivocado.

—Habría encontrado esa oferta más tentadora —dijo él.

_¿En serio?_ Se mordió la lengua para no decirlo en voz alta. Que humillante admitir lo mucho que la emocionó su comentario casual. _Preferiría tus placeres carnales a una conferencia sobre la tierra_. Un gran cumplido en realidad.

—Un simposio de geología —repitió él para sus adentros—. Debería haber sabido que habría rocas en el fondo de esto.

—Hay rocas en el fondo de todo. Es por eso que nosotros los geólogos las encontramos tan interesantes. De todos modos, no lo estoy tentando con el simposio en sí. Estoy tentándolo con la promesa de quinientas guineas.

Ahora tenía su atención. Su mirada se agudizó.

—¿Quinientas guineas?

—Sí. Ese es el premio para la mejor presentación. Si me lleva allí y me ayuda a presentar mis hallazgos a la Sociedad, puede quedarse con todo. ¿Quinientas guineas serían suficientes para mantenerlo en Londres borracho y con sus vicios hasta su cumpleaños, no?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Con un poco de ajuste en el presupuesto. Tendría que posponer la compra de unas botas nuevas, pero uno debe hacer algunos sacrificios. —Se puso de pie, enfrentándola cara a cara—. Pero aquí está el quid del asunto. ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de ganar el premio?

—Ganaré. Podría explicarle mis conclusiones en detalle, pero involucraría el uso de muchas palabras polisilábicas. No estoy segura de que usted pueda con ellas en este momento. Baste decir que estoy segura.

Él le dirigió una mirada escrutadora, y Candice se armó de la fuerza para sostenerla. Serena, segura, sin pestañear.

Después de un momento, esos ojos se suavizaron con un destello desconocido. Aquí había una emoción que nunca había visto en él antes.

Pensó que podría ser... respeto.

—Bueno —dijo—. La certeza te favorece.

El corazón le dio un vuelco extraño. Eso era lo más lindo que alguna vez le había dicho. Ella pensó que podría ser lo más lindo que alguna vez _alguien_ le había dicho.

_La_ _certeza te favorece_.

Y de repente, las cosas fueron diferentes. La pequeña cantidad de vino que había ingerido se desplegó en su vientre, calentando y relajándola. Derritiendo su incomodidad. Se sintió a gusto con su entorno, y más que un poco mundana. Como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo tener una conversación a medianoche en una torreta con un granuja a medio vestir.

Se acomodó lánguidamente en el sillón y se llevó las manos a su cabello, buscando y soltando las horquillas restantes. Con movimientos lentos y soñadores, peinó con los dedos los mechones húmedos y los colocó sobre los hombros, así se secarían de modo uniforme.

Él se quedó parado y la miró por un momento. Luego fue a servirse más vino.

Una sensual franja de clarete se arremolinó en el vaso.

—En todo caso no estoy de acuerdo con este plan. De ningún modo. Pero sólo por el bien de la discusión, ¿cómo planeabas llevar a cabo esto exactamente? ¿Una mañana, sólo nos levantábamos y nos íbamos a Londres juntos?

—No, no a Londres. El simposio es en Edimburgo.

—Edimburgo. —La botella encontró la mesa con un ruido metálico—. El Edimburgo de Escocia.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Pensé que dijiste que se trataba de la Real Sociedad Geológica.

—Así es. —Ella agitó la revista—. La Real Sociedad Geológica de Escocia. ¿No lo sabía? Edimburgo es donde se encuentran los conocimientos más interesantes.

De nuevo acercándose a ella, él miró la revista.

—Por el amor de Dios, esto tiene lugar en menos de dos , ¿no te das cuenta de lo que implica un viaje a Escocia? Estamos hablando acerca de un viaje de dos semanas, como mínimo.

—Son cuatro días desde Londres en un coche de correo. Lo he verificado.

—¿Un coche de _correos_? Cariño, un vizconde no viaja en un coche de correos. —Él sacudió la cabeza, sentándose frente a ella—. ¿Y cómo va a tomar esta noticia tu querida madre, cuando descubra que has huido a Escocia con un escandaloso lord?

—Oh, ella estará encantada. En tanto que una de sus hijas se case con usted, no estará muy preocupada. —Candice sacó con cuidado los pies de sus botas mojadas y fangosas y subió las piernas por debajo de sus faldas, metiendo sus talones fríos bajo su trasero—. Es perfecto, ¿no lo ve? Lo haremos parecer una fuga. Mi madre no protestará en lo más mínimo, y tampoco lo hará Lord Rycliff. Él estará muy feliz de pensar que se va a casar por fin. Viajaremos a Escocia, presentaré mis hallazgos y recogeremos el premio. Entonces les diremos a todos que simplemente no funcionó.

Cuanto más explicaba sus ideas, más fácil brotaban las palabras de sus labios y más emocionada se sentía. Esto podría funcionar. Realmente podría funcionar.

—¿Entonces tú regresas a Spindle Cove soltera, después de semanas de viajar conmigo? ¿No te das cuenta de que estarías…?

—¿…arruinada para la buena sociedad? Lo sé. —Miró al fuego crepitante—. Estoy dispuesta a aceptar ese destino. No deseo un matrimonio de sociedad, de todos modos. —Ni _esperanzas_ de uno, por decirlo finamente. No le gustaba la idea del escándalo y del chisme. Pero, ¿podría realmente ser mucho peor ser aislada de la sociedad que sentirse siempre limitada a sus márgenes?

—Pero ¿qué hay de tus hermanas? Quedarán mancilladas por asociación.

Su observación la hizo detenerse por un momento. No era que no hubiera pensado en esa posibilidad. Por el contrario, la había considerado muy cuidadosamente.

—A Annie le faltan años para su debut —dijo finalmente—. Puede resistir un poco de escándalo. Y en cuanto a Patricia... a veces pienso que lo más amable que podría hacer por mi hermana es arruinar sus posibilidades de hacer un «buen» matrimonio. Entonces podría pensar en uno por amor.

Él bebió un sorbo de vino, pensativo.

—Bueno, me alegro de que hayas elaborado todo esto a tu satisfacción. No tienes escrúpulos en arruinar tu reputación, ni la de tus hermanas. ¿Pero has pensado un poco en la mía?

—¿En su qué? ¿En su reputación? —Ella se echó a reír—. Pero si su reputación es terrible.

Sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente.

—No sé que es eso tan _terrible_.

Ella puso su dedo índice izquierdo en su pulgar derecho.

—Punto uno. Es un libertino desvergonzado.

—Sí. —Él prolongó la palabra.

Candice se tocó el dedo índice.

—Punto dos. Su nombre es sinónimo de destrucción. Peleas de tabernas, escándalos… explosiones literales. Dondequiera que va, el caos lo sigue.

—Realmente no intento esa parte. Sólo… sucede. —Se pasó una mano por la cara.

—¿Y sin embargo le preocupa que este plan podría empañar su reputación?

—Por supuesto. —Él se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó los codos en las rodillas. Hizo un gesto con la mano que sostenía la copa de vino—. Soy un amante de las mujeres, sí. —Entonces levantó la mano vacía—. Y sí, parece que rompo todo lo que toco. Pero hasta ahora he tenido éxito en mantener las dos tendencias separadas, ves. Me acuesto con mujeres y arruino las cosas, pero nunca he arruinado a una mujer inocente.

—Parece un simple descuido de su parte.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Tal vez. Pero no es algo que quiera remediar.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, vulnerables y serios. Y sucedió algo extraño. Candice le creyó. Este era un obstáculo que nunca había considerado. Que él pudiera objetar por un _principio_. No había soñado que poseyera algún escrúpulo para ofender.

Pero lo tenía, evidentemente. Y se lo estaba enseñando a _ella_, en una actitud de confianza. Como si fueran amigos, y él confiaba en que Candice entendiera.

Algo había cambiado entre ellos en los diez minutos desde que había golpeado a su puerta.

Se recostó en la silla, contemplándolo.

—De noche usted es una persona diferente.

—Lo soy —estuvo de acuerdo con sencillez—. Pero entonces tú también.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Yo siempre soy esta persona, en el interior. Es sólo… —_De alguna manera, nunca puedo llegar a ser esta persona con usted. Cuanto más lo intento, más difícil me resulta_.

—Escucha, me siento honrado por la invitación, pero esta excursión que sugieres no puede suceder. Regresaría como la peor clase de seductor y canalla. Y con razón. ¿Después de haber huido con una joven inocente, entonces cruelmente me deshago de ella?

—¿Por qué no puedo ser yo la que se deshace de usted?

Una risita se le escapó.

—Pero, ¿quién podría creer…?

Él cortó su respuesta. Un momento demasiado tarde.

—¿Quién iba a creer eso? —Terminó ella por él—. Quién realmente.

Maldiciendo, Granchester dejó a un lado la copa de vino.

—Vamos. No te ofendas.

Hace diez minutos, ella habría esperado que él se riera. Habría estado preparada para su escarnio, y no le hubiera permitido ver cómo le dolía. Pero las cosas habían cambiado. Había aceptado su abrigo y su vino. Más que eso, su honestidad. Había bajado la guardia. Y ahora esto.

La cortó en profundidad.

Sus ojos le ardieron.

—Es impensable. Sé que eso es lo que iba a decir. Lo que todo el mundo diría. Es inconcebible que un hombre como usted pudiera estar in… —Ella tragó—. Que pudiera estar encantado con una chica como yo.

—No quise expresarlo de esa forma.

—Por supuesto que sí quiso. Es absurdo. Ridículo. ¿La idea de que usted pudiera quererme, y yo pudiera despreciarlo? Soy simple. Metida en los libros, distraída y torpe. Sin esperanza. —Su voz se quebró—. En una era geológica, nadie lo creería.

Ella movió los pies para introducirlos en sus botas. Luego se paró y cogió su capa.

Él se levantó y quiso tomarle la mano. Ella se apartó, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su muñeca.

—Lo creerían —dijo—. Yo podría hacerles creer.

—Hombre horrible y provocador. Ni siquiera puede recordar mi nombre. —Ella luchó para soltarse de su agarre.

Él lo apretó.

—_Candice_.

Su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil. Su respiración quemaba sus pulmones, como si hubiera estado luchando para abrirse camino a través de un campo cubierto de nieve hasta la altura de la cintura.

—Escúchame ahora —dijo él, suave y bajo—. Yo podría hacerles creer. No voy a hacerlo, porque creo que este plan tuyo es una idea espectacularmente mala. Pero podría. Si yo quisiera, podría tener a todo Spindle Cove, a todo el país, convencido de que estoy completamente loco por ti.

Ella resopló.

—Por favor.

Granchester sonrió.

—No, de verdad. Sería tan fácil. Comenzaría por estudiarte cuando no estés consciente de ello. Mirándote cuando estás perdida en tus pensamientos, o cuando tu cabeza esté inclinada sobre un libro. Admirando la forma en que ese pelo rubio y salvaje siempre se las arregla para escapar de sus horquillas, cayendo en tu cuello. —Con su mano libre, tomó un mechón húmedo entre sus dedos y lo colocó con suavidad detrás de su oreja. Luego pasó los dedos levemente por su mejilla—. Observando el cálido resplandor de tu piel, donde el sol te ha besado. Y estos labios. Maldita sea. Creo que tendría que desarrollar toda una fascinación por tus labios.

Su pulgar se cernía sobre su boca, incitándola con las posibilidades. Ella sufría porque la tocara, hasta sentirse destrozada por este… _deseo_ no deseado.

—No tomaría mucho tiempo. Pronto todo el mundo alrededor de nosotros notaría mi interés— dijo—. Creerían en mi atracción por ti.

—Usted se ha estado burlando de mí sin piedad desde hace meses. Nadie olvidaría eso.

—Todo es parte del enamoramiento. ¿No lo sabes? Un hombre puede coquetear con desinterés, incluso con desprecio. Pero nunca se burla sin afecto.

—No lo creo.

—Deberías. Otros lo creerían. —Él posó las manos sobre sus hombros. Su mirada recorrió su cuerpo desde sus botas hasta el pelo suelto—. Podría tenerlos a todos creyendo que estoy consumido por una pasión salvaje y visceral por esta hechicera del cabello del color del sol y de labios sensuales. Que admiro su lealtad feroz por sus hermanas, y su espíritu valiente e ingenioso. Que me estoy volviendo loco por los indicios de una pasión profunda y oculta que se le escapa a veces, cuando se aventura fuera de su caparazón. —Sus manos fuertes se trasladaron para enmarcar su rostro. Esos ojos de diamante Bristol encontrando los suyos—. Que veo en ella una belleza rara y salvaje que ha sido ignorada, de alguna manera, por otros hombres. Y yo la quiero. Desesperadamente. Toda para mí. Oh, yo podría hacerles creer todo.

El flujo rico y profundo de esas palabras había echado algún tipo de hechizo sobre ella. Estaba paralizada, incapaz de moverse o hablar.

_No es real_, se recordó. _Ninguna de estas palabras significa algo_.

Sin embargo, su caricia era real. Real, y caliente y tierna. Podría significar demasiado, si ella lo permitía. La precaución le aconsejaba alejarse.

En su lugar, colocó una ligera, temblorosa mano en su hombro. Mano tonta. Dedos tontos.

—Si yo quisiera —murmuró él, atrayéndola e inclinando su cara hacia la suya—, podría convencerlos a todos de que la verdadera razón por la que he permanecido en Spindle Cove, meses más allá de lo que debería haber sido mi punto de ruptura, no tiene nada que ver con mi primo o mis finanzas. —Su voz se volvió ronca—. Que simplemente eres tú, Candice. —Él acarició su mejilla, tan dulcemente que le dolió el corazón—. Que siempre has sido tú.

Sus ojos se veían sinceros, vulnerables. No había ironía en su voz. Casi parecía haberse convencido a sí mismo.

El corazón le latía en el pecho con una fuerza violenta. Ese ritmo loco martilleando era todo lo que ella podía oír.

Hasta que otro ruido se entrometió.

Risas. La risa de una mujer. Goteando desde arriba, como una cascada de agua helada. Un choque abrupto que la empapó hasta los huesos.

Oh, Dios.

—Maldita sea. —Él miró hacia arriba, al desván para dormir.

Candice siguió su mirada. Desde detrás de las cortinas drapeadas, la mujer invisible se echó a reír de nuevo. Se reía de _ella_.

_Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios_.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? Naturalmente, él no estaba solo. Él casi se lo había dicho. Le había tomado una eternidad abrir la puerta, pero no había estado durmiendo. Se había detenido primero para...

Para ponerse los pantalones.

_Oh, Dios, oh, Dios, oh, Dios._

Todo el tiempo. Quien fuera la que estuviera allí arriba, había estado escuchando todo el tiempo.

Aturdida, Candice buscó a tientas su capa, colocándosela con dedos temblorosos. El calor humeante del fuego de repente era empalagoso y espeso. Sofocante. Tenía que salir de este lugar. Iba a vomitar.

—Espera —dijo él, siguiéndola hasta la puerta—. No es lo que parece.

Ella lo cortó con una mirada helada.

—Muy bien, básicamente es lo que parece. Pero te juro, me había olvidado que estaba aquí.

Candice dejó de luchar con el pestillo de la puerta.

—¿Y se supone que eso hará que piense mejor de usted?

—No —suspiró—. Se supone que eso hará que pienses mejor de _ti_. Esa era toda mi intención. Hacerte sentir mejor.

Increíble, entonces, cómo con esa única observación hacía una situación mortificante trece veces peor.

—Ya veo. Normalmente se reserva los cumplidos insinceros para sus amantes. Pero usted pensó en aceptar un caso de caridad. —Él empezó a responder, pero ella lo cortó. Alzó la vista hacia el desván—. ¿Quién es ella?

—¿Es importante?

—¿Es _importante_? —Candice abrió la puerta de golpe—. Dios mío. ¿Las mujeres son tan intercambiables y sin rostro para usted? ¿Usted sólo... les pierde el rastro bajo los cojines de la cama, como monedas de un centavo? No puedo creer que yo…

Una lágrima caliente se derramó por su mejilla. Odió esa lágrima. Odió que él la hubiera visto. Por un hombre como él no valía la pena llorar. Era sólo... que durante ese momento junto al fuego, después de años de haber sido ignorada, por fin se había sentido _notada_. Apreciada.

_Deseada_.

Y todo había sido una mentira. Una broma ridícula y risible.

Él se puso su abrigo.

—Déjame llevarte a tu casa, por lo menos.

—Quédese aquí. No se acerque a mí, o a mi hermana. —Ella lo mantuvo a distancia con una mano mientras retrocedía hacia la puerta—. Usted es el hombre más mentiroso, horrible, sinvergüenza y despreciable que he tenido el disgusto de conocer. ¿Cómo duerme por la noche?

Su respuesta llegó justo cuando ella golpeó la puerta al cerrarla.

—No duermo.


	2. Capítulo 2

La historia original pertenece a Tessa Dare, los personajes son propiedad de Kioko Mizuky

Espero les guste

Cuando una chica caminaba bajo la lluvia a media noche para llamar a la puerta del Diablo, el Diablo debería tener la depravación, si no la decencia, de responder.

Candice juntó los bordes de su capa en una mano, capeando otra ráfaga fría y punzante de viento. Miró con desesperación la puerta cerrada, y luego la golpeó con el puño.

—¡Lord Granchester! —gritó ella, esperando que su voz traspasara los gruesos tablones de roble—. ¡Acérquese a la puerta! Soy la señorita White. —Después de un momento de pausa, aclaró—: La señorita Candice White.

Una gran ridiculez que necesitara establecer _cual_ señorita White era. Desde el punto de vista de Candice, debería ser obvio. Su hermana menor, Annie, era un exuberante aunque tierna niña de quince años. Y la mayor de la familia, Patricia, poseía no sólo la belleza angelical, sino la disposición correspondiente. Ninguna de ellas era en absoluto del tipo de deslizarse de la cama por la noche, salir a escondidas por las escaleras traseras de la casa de huéspedes para ir al encuentro de un infame granuja.

Pero Candice era diferente. Siempre había sido diferente. De las tres hermanas White, ella era la única Rubia, la única con gafas, la única que prefería unas botas resistentes a zapatillas de seda, y la única a la que le importaba algo la diferencia entre las rocas sedimentarias y las metamórficas.

La única sin perspectivas ni reputación que proteger.

_A Patricia y a Annie les irá bien, ¿pero a Candice? Simple, metida en los libros, distraída y torpe con los caballeros. En una palabra, sin esperanza._

Las palabras de su madre, en una reciente carta a su primo. Para empeorar las cosas, Candice no había descubierto esta descripción husmeando en la correspondencia privada. Oh, no. Ella misma había escrito las palabras siguiendo el dictado de su madre.

Realmente. Su propia _madre_.

El viento le echó la capucha hacia atrás. La lluvia fría golpeó su cuello, añadiendo la injuria al insulto.

Despejándose el pelo enmarañado de la mejilla, Candice subió la mirada a la antigua torreta de piedra, una de las cuatro que formaban la torre del homenaje del castillo Rycliff. Salía humo por la rejilla de ventilación.

Ella levantó el puño otra vez, golpeando la puerta con fuerza renovada.

—Lord Granchester, sé que está ahí.

_Hombre_ _vil y provocador._

Candice se afincaría en este lugar hasta que él la dejara entrar, incluso si esta fría lluvia de primavera la dejaba calada hasta los huesos. No había recorrido toda esta distancia desde el pueblo hasta el castillo, deslizándose sobre afloramientos de musgos y arroyuelos fangosos en la oscuridad, sólo para devolverse por el mismo penoso camino, derrotada.

Sin embargo, después de un minuto de golpes en vano, el cansancio de su viaje comenzó a abrumarla anudando los músculos de su pantorrilla y debilitando su columna. Candice se desplomó hacia adelante. Su frente encontró la madera con un golpe sordo. Mantuvo el puño levantado por sobre la cabeza, golpeando la puerta en un ritmo parejo y terco. Podría ser simple, metida en los libros, distraída y torpe, pero estaba decidida. Decidida a ser reconocida, decidida a ser escuchada.

Decidida a proteger a su hermana, a cualquier precio.

_Abra_. _Abra_. _Abra_. _Abr_…

La puerta se abrió. Rápidamente, con un barrido enérgico e implacable.

—Por Dios, Andly. ¿No puedes esperar…?

—Ahh. —Atrapada fuera de balance, Candice se tambaleó hacia delante. Su puño golpeó con fuerza no a la puerta, sino a un pecho.

El pecho de Lord Granchester. Su masculino y musculoso pecho, sin camisa, que resultaba ser sólo un poco menos sólido que un tablón de roble. Su golpe aterrizó directo en su plano y masculino pezón como si fuera la propia aldaba del diablo.

Al menos esta vez, el Diablo había respondido.

—Bueno. —La sombría palabra resonó a través de su brazo—. Tú no eres Andly.

—Us… usted no está vestido. —_Y_ _yo estoy tocando su pecho desnudo. Oh... Señor._

Se le ocurrió el mortificante pensamiento que tampoco podría estar usando pantalones. Ella se enderezó. Cuando se quitó las gafas con dedos fríos y temblorosos, captó una mancha tranquilizadora de lana oscura debajo del borrón de su torso. Ella sopló en cada uno de los dos discos de vidrio unidos por latón, limpiando la niebla de ellos con un pliegue seco del forro de su capa, y luego se los volvió a poner.

Todavía estaba medio desnudo. Y ahora, perfectamente enfocado. Tortuosas lenguas causadas por la luz del fuego, lamían y definían cada rasgo de su rostro apuesto.

—Entra, si quieres. —Él hizo una mueca ante una ráfaga de viento helado—. Voy a cerrar la puerta, de cualquier manera.

Ella dio un paso hacia adelante. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella con un sonido pesado y preciso. Candice tragó saliva.

—Debo decir, Calixta. Esto es una gran sorpresa.

—Mi nombre es Candice.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Ladeó la cabeza—. No reconocí tu cara sin un libro delante.

Candice suspiró, dejando que su paciencia se estirara. Y estirara. Hasta que se expandió lo suficiente como para dar cabida a un granuja burlón con una memoria tipo colador. Y con hombros sorprendentemente bien definidos.

—Lo admito —dijo él—. Esta no es la primera vez que he abierto la puerta en medio de la noche y encontrado a una mujer esperando al otro lado. Pero tú eres ciertamente la menos esperada. —Evaluó con una mirada su mitad inferior—. Y la más enlodada.

Con pesar, ella observó sus botas cubiertas de barro y su desaliñado dobladillo. Una seductora de medianoche no era.

—Este no es ese _tipo_ de visita.

—Dame un momento para absorber la decepción.

—Prefiero darle un momento para vestirse. —Candice cruzó la redonda recámara de piedra, desprovista de ventanas, y se fue directo a la chimenea. Se tomó su tiempo para desatar los lazos de terciopelo de su capa, luego la colocó sobre el único sillón de la sala.

Aparentemente, Granchester no había desperdiciado la totalidad de sus meses aquí en Spindle Cove. Alguien había trabajado mucho en la transformación de este silo de piedra para transformarlo en un hogar cálido, casi confortable. La chimenea de piedra original había sido limpiada y restaurada para funcionar adecuadamente. En ella ardía un fuego tan grande y feroz como para enorgullecer a un guerrero normando. Además del sillón tapizado, la sala circular tenía una mesa de madera y sillas. Simples, pero bien hechas.

Ninguna cama.

Extraño. Ella giró su mirada. ¿No necesitaba una cama un infame granuja?

Finalmente, levantó la vista. La respuesta estaba encima de su cabeza. Se había construido una especie de altillo, accesible por una escalera. Ricas cortinas ocultaban lo que suponía era su cama. Por encima de eso, los muros de piedra giraban en espiral hacia una nada negra y cavernosa.

Candice decidió que le había dado tiempo suficiente para encontrar una camisa y ponerse presentable. Se aclaró la garganta y se volvió lentamente.

—He venido a pregun…

Todavía estaba medio desnudo.

No había aprovechado el tiempo para ponerse presentable. Lo había utilizado para buscarse un trago. Estaba parado de perfil, haciendo muecas hacia una copa de vino para evaluar su limpieza.

—¿Vino? —preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Gracias a su despliegue indecente, un rubor feroz estaba recorriendo su piel. Subiendo por su garganta, abarcando sus mejillas, llegando hasta el nacimiento del pelo. No necesitaba echarle vino a las llamas.

Cuando él se sirvió una copa, ella no pudo dejar de mirar su torso esbelto y musculoso, amablemente iluminado por la luz del fuego. Se había acostumbrado a pensar en él como en un demonio, pero tenía el cuerpo de un dios. Uno menor. La suya no era la constitución de un corpulento, musculoso Zeus o Poseidón, sino más bien la de un magro y atlético Apolo o Mercurio. Un cuerpo construido no para golpear, sino para cazar. No para moverse con pesadez sino para correr. No para subyugar desprevenidas náyades donde tomaban un baño, sino para...

Seducir.

Él levantó la vista. Ella apartó la mirada.

—Siento haberlo despertado —dijo.

—No me despertaste.

—¿De verdad? —Ella frunció el ceño—. Entonces... por el tiempo que le llevó a abrir la puerta, se podría haber puesto algo de ropa.

Con una sonrisa diabólica, indicó el pantalón.

—Lo hice.

Bueno. Ahora sus mejillas, casi se incendiaban. Se dejó caer en el sillón, deseando poder desaparecer en sus costuras.

_Por el amor de Dios, Candice, contrólate. El futuro de Patricia está en juego._

Colocando el vino en la mesa, él se movió hacia unas estanterías de madera que parecían servir como su armario. Al lado, su ropa colgaba de una fila de ganchos. El abrigo rojo de oficial de la milicia local que encabezaba en ausencia del Conde de Rycliff. Unos cuantos sobretodos hechos a la medida, y con aspecto de ser escandalosamente caros, traídos de la ciudad. Un abrigo de lana gris marengo.

Él los pasó por alto, agarró una simple camisa de lino, y se la puso por encima de la cabeza. Una vez con los brazos metidos en las mangas, los extendió a cada lado para su evaluación.

—¿Mejor?

En realidad no. La abertura enorme del cuello desplegaba una gran vista de su pecho… sólo un guiño lascivo en lugar de una franca mirada. En todo caso, parecía más indecente. Menos un dios intocable y cincelado y más un disoluto rey pirata.

—Toma. —Cogió un abrigo de un gancho y se lo llevó—. Está seco, por lo menos.

Una vez que hubo colocado el abrigo en su regazo, él apretó el vaso de vino en su mano. Un anillo brilló en el dedo meñique, disparando oro a través del pie del vaso.

—Sin discusiones. Estás temblando mucho, puedo oír que te castañean los dientes. El fuego y la el abrigo ayudan, pero no pueden calentarte por dentro.

Candice aceptó el vaso y bebió un sorbo con cuidado. Sus dedos temblaron, pero no del todo por el frío.

Él acercó una silla y se sentó en ella, y fijó en Candice una mirada expectante.

—Entonces.

—Entonces —repitió ella, estúpidamente.

Su madre tenía razón al respecto. Candice se consideraba una persona razonablemente inteligente, pero Dios mío… los hombres guapos la volvían estúpida. Se ponía tan nerviosa a su alrededor, no sabía dónde mirar ni qué decir. La respuesta que se suponía iba a ser ingeniosa e inteligente solía sonar amarga o poco convincente. A veces un comentario burlón de parte de Lord Granchester la apabullaba dejándola en un estúpido silencio. Sólo días más tarde, mientras estaba golpeando un lado del acantilado con un martillo de piedra, se le ocurría la réplica perfecta.

Notable. Cuanto más lo miraba ahora, podía sentir que más mermaba su inteligencia. La barba de un día sólo enfatizaba la fuerte línea de su mandíbula sin afeitar. Su revuelto pelo castaño tenía un toque de picardía. Y sus ojos... tenía unos ojos como los diamantes Bristol. Pequeñas y redondas geodas, partidas por la mitad y pulidas hasta brillar. Un anillo exterior de avellanas de pedernal rodeaba fríos destellos de cuarzo. Un centenar de tonalidades cristalinas de color ámbar y gris.

Ella cerró los ojos. _Basta de vacilar_.

—¿Tiene la intención de casarse con mi hermana?

Pasaron unos segundos.

—¿Con cuál?

—Con Patricia —exclamó—. Con Patricia, por supuesto. Annie tiene sólo quince años.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—A algunos hombres le gustan las esposas jóvenes.

—Algunos hombres han jurado no casarse. Usted me dijo que era uno de ellos.

—¿Te dije eso? ¿Cuándo?

—Seguramente usted lo recuerda. Esa noche.

Él la miró fijamente, obviamente perplejo.

—¿Tuvimos «una noche»?

—No cómo lo está pensando. —Meses atrás, lo había enfrentado en el huerto de Summerfield por sus indiscreciones escandalosas y sus intenciones hacia su hermana. Habían chocado. Entonces, de alguna manera se habían _enredado_, corporalmente, hasta que unos pocos cortantes insultos cortaron el nudo.

Maldijo su naturaleza científica, tan implacablemente observadora. Candice resentía los detalles que había recopilado en esos momentos. Ella no tenía por qué saber que el botón inferior de su chaleco estaba exactamente en línea con la quinta vértebra, o que olía ligeramente a cuero y clavos de olor. Pero incluso ahora, meses después, no era capaz de echar por la borda la información.

Sobre todo no cuando estaba sentada acurrucada en su abrigo, abrazada por el calor prestado y el mismo olor picante y masculino.

Naturalmente, él se había olvidado por completo del encuentro. No era ninguna sorpresa. La mayoría de los días, ni siquiera podía recordar el nombre de Candice. Si le hablaba, sólo era para fastidiarla.

—El verano pasado —le recordó— usted me dijo que no tenía intención de proponerle matrimonio a Patricia. Ni a nadie. Pero hoy, los chismes en el pueblo dicen otra cosa.

—¿De veras? —Él torció su anillo—. Bueno, tu hermana es encantadora y elegante. Y tu madre no ha hecho ningún secreto que le agradaría este matrimonio.

Candice curvó los dedos de los pies dentro de sus botas.

—Eso es decir poco.

El año pasado, las White habían llegado a este pueblo costero para unas vacaciones de verano. El aire de mar se suponía que mejoraría la salud de Patricia. Pues bien, la salud de Patricia había mejorado mucho y el verano se había ido, sin embargo, las White se habían quedado debido a que mamá tenía esperanzas de un matrimonio entre Patricia y este encantador vizconde. Mientras Lord Granchester estuviera en Spindle Cove, mamá no quería oír hablar de regresar a casa. Incluso había desarrollado una racha inusual de optimismo, cada mañana declarando mientras agitaba su chocolate: "Puedo sentirlo, chicas. Hoy es el día en que él se declara".

Y aunque Candice sabía que Lord Granchester era el peor tipo de hombre, nunca había querido protestar. Porque a ella le encantaba estar aquí. No quería irse. En Spindle Cove, ella finalmente... pertenecía.

Aquí, en su propio paraíso personal, exploraba la costa rocosa, llena de fósiles, libre de cuidados o de censura, catalogando los hallazgos que pudieran interesar a la comunidad científica de Inglaterra. Lo único que le impedía ser completamente feliz era la presencia de Lord Granchester… aunque por esas extrañas ironías de la vida, su presencia era la verdadera razón por la que podía quedarse.

No había visto nada de malo en permitir que mamá mantuviera las esperanzas de una propuesta proveniente de su señoría. Candice había estado segura que dicha propuesta no llegaría.

Hasta esta mañana, cuando su seguridad se había derrumbado.

—Esta mañana, estaba en la tienda de Todas las Cosas —comenzó—. Por lo general ignoro los chismes de Sally Bright, pero hoy… —Ella tragó con fuerza, y luego lo miró a los ojos—. Ella dijo que había dado instrucciones que su correo fuera enviado a Londres, después de la próxima semana. Ella piensa que se va de Spindle Cove.

—Y tú llegaste a la conclusión que esto significaba que voy a casarme con tu hermana.

—Bueno, todo el mundo conoce su situación. Si tuviera dos chelines, se habría ido hace meses. Está atrapado aquí hasta que su fortuna sea liberada del fideicomiso en su cumpleaños, a menos que… —Tragó saliva—… a menos que se case primero.

—Todo eso es cierto.

Candice se inclinó hacia delante en su silla.

—Me iré en un segundo, si sólo repite sus palabras del verano pasado. Esas de que no tiene intenciones hacia Patricia.

—Pero eso fue el verano pasado. Es abril ahora. ¿Es tan inconcebible que pudiera haber cambiado de idea?

_—Sí._

—¿Por qué? —Chasqueó los dedos—. Ya sé. Crees que no tengo ideas para cambiar. ¿Ese es el punto de conflicto?

Ella volvió inclinarse hacia delante en su silla.

—No puede cambiar de idea, porque usted no ha _cambiado_. Es un granuja mentiroso, insincero que coquetea con las damas confiadas durante el día, y luego sigue con las esposas de otros hombres por la noche.

Él suspiró.

—Escucha,Camelia. Desde que Fiona Lange se fue del pueblo yo no…

Candice levantó una mano. No quería oír hablar de su romance con la señora Lange. Había oído más que suficiente de la propia mujer, que se había imaginado a sí misma como una poetisa. Candice deseó poder sacarse de su mente esos poemas. Odas obscenas, rapsódicas que agotaban cada rima posible para «temblor» y «felicidad».

—No puede casarse con mi hermana —le dijo ella con firmeza—. Simplemente no lo permitiré.

Hermosa y elegante, Patricia White, como su madre era tan aficionada a decirle a cualquiera que la escuchara, era exactamente el tipo de joven que podría atraer la atención de un lord apuesto. Pero la belleza externa de Patricia palidecía en comparación con su carácter dulce y generoso y el valor tranquilo con el que se había enfrentado a su enfermedad toda la vida.

Ciertamente, Patricia _podía_ atrapar a un vizconde. Pero no _tenía_ que casarse con éste.

—No se la merece —le dijo a Lord Granchester.

—Cierto. Pero ninguno de nosotros conseguimos lo que realmente merecemos en esta vida. ¿Dónde quedaría entonces la diversión? —Le quitó el vaso de la mano y se bebió un pausado sorbo de vino.

—Ella no lo ama.

—Ella no me disgusta. El amor es apenas necesario. —Inclinándose hacia delante, apoyó un brazo en la rodilla—. Patricia sería demasiado educada para negarse. Tu madre estaría encantada. Mi primo tendría la licencia especial en un santiamén. Podríamos estar casados esta semana. Podrías llamarme «hermano» para el domingo.

_No_. Todo su cuerpo gritó en rechazo. Hasta el último corpúsculo.

Quitándose el abrigo prestado, ella se puso bruscamente de pie y comenzó a caminar por la alfombra. Los húmedos pliegues de su falda se enredaban mientras caminaba.

—Esto no puede suceder. No puede. No _sucederá_. —Un pequeño gruñido se abrió camino a través de sus dientes apretados.

Ella cerró los puños.

—Tengo veintidós libras ahorradas de mi dinero para gastos. Eso, y algo de cambio. Es todo suyo si promete dejar tranquila a Patricia.

—¿Veintidós libras? —Negó con la cabeza—. Tu sacrificio fraternal es conmovedor. Pero esa cantidad no me mantiene en Londres ni una semana. No de la manera en que vivo.

Candice se mordió el labio. Había esperado esto, pero había razonado que no sería malo intentar un soborno primero. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil.

Ella respiró hondo y levantó la barbilla. Esta era su última oportunidad para disuadirlo.

—Entonces huya conmigo en su lugar.

Después de la asombrada pausa de un momento, él estalló en carcajadas.

Dejó que los sonidos burlones le resbalaran y simplemente esperó con los brazos cruzados. Hasta que su risa menguó, terminando con una tos ahogada.

—Dios mío —dijo—. ¿Hablas en serio?

—Absolutamente en serio. Deje a Patricia en paz, y huya conmigo.

Él se tomó su copa y la puso a un lado. Luego se aclaró la garganta y comenzó:

—Eso es valiente de tu parte, cariño. Ofrecerte a casarte conmigo en lugar de tu hermana. Pero de verdad, yo…

—Mi nombre es Candice. No soy su cariño. Y está trastornado si cree que alguna vez me casaría con usted.

—Pero pensé que acabas de decir…

—Huir con usted, sí. ¿Casarme con usted? —Ella hizo un sonido de incredulidad —. Por favor.

Él la miró parpadeando.

—Puedo ver que está confundido.

—Oh, bueno. Habría admitido eso, pero sé el placer que te causa el señalar mis defectos intelectuales.

Hurgando en el bolsillo interior de su capa, encontró la copia de la revista científica. La abrió en la página del anuncio y se lo tendió para que lo examinara.

—Va a haber una reunión de la Real Sociedad Geológica a finales de este mes. Un simposio. Si usted está de acuerdo en venir conmigo, mis ahorros deberían ser suficientes para financiar nuestro viaje.

—Un simposio de geología. —Él echó un vistazo a la revista—. Esta es tu escandalosa propuesta de medianoche. Por la que caminaste en la oscuridad fría y húmeda. ¿Me estás invitando a un simposio de geología, si dejo a tu hermana en paz?

—¿Qué estaba esperando que le ofreciera? ¿Siete noches de perverso placer carnal en su cama?

Lo había dicho como una broma, pero él no se rió. En su lugar, miró su vestido empapado.

Candice se sintió como una langosta roja por debajo de la prenda. Maldita sea. Siempre decía lo equivocado.

—Habría encontrado esa oferta más tentadora —dijo él.

_¿En serio?_ Se mordió la lengua para no decirlo en voz alta. Que humillante admitir lo mucho que la emocionó su comentario casual. _Preferiría tus placeres carnales a una conferencia sobre la tierra_. Un gran cumplido en realidad.

—Un simposio de geología —repitió él para sus adentros—. Debería haber sabido que habría rocas en el fondo de esto.

—Hay rocas en el fondo de todo. Es por eso que nosotros los geólogos las encontramos tan interesantes. De todos modos, no lo estoy tentando con el simposio en sí. Estoy tentándolo con la promesa de quinientas guineas.

Ahora tenía su atención. Su mirada se agudizó.

—¿Quinientas guineas?

—Sí. Ese es el premio para la mejor presentación. Si me lleva allí y me ayuda a presentar mis hallazgos a la Sociedad, puede quedarse con todo. ¿Quinientas guineas serían suficientes para mantenerlo en Londres borracho y con sus vicios hasta su cumpleaños, no?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Con un poco de ajuste en el presupuesto. Tendría que posponer la compra de unas botas nuevas, pero uno debe hacer algunos sacrificios. —Se puso de pie, enfrentándola cara a cara—. Pero aquí está el quid del asunto. ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de ganar el premio?

—Ganaré. Podría explicarle mis conclusiones en detalle, pero involucraría el uso de muchas palabras polisilábicas. No estoy segura de que usted pueda con ellas en este momento. Baste decir que estoy segura.

Él le dirigió una mirada escrutadora, y Candice se armó de la fuerza para sostenerla. Serena, segura, sin pestañear.

Después de un momento, esos ojos se suavizaron con un destello desconocido. Aquí había una emoción que nunca había visto en él antes.

Pensó que podría ser... respeto.

—Bueno —dijo—. La certeza te favorece.

El corazón le dio un vuelco extraño. Eso era lo más lindo que alguna vez le había dicho. Ella pensó que podría ser lo más lindo que alguna vez _alguien_ le había dicho.

_La_ _certeza te favorece_.

Y de repente, las cosas fueron diferentes. La pequeña cantidad de vino que había ingerido se desplegó en su vientre, calentando y relajándola. Derritiendo su incomodidad. Se sintió a gusto con su entorno, y más que un poco mundana. Como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo tener una conversación a medianoche en una torreta con un granuja a medio vestir.

Se acomodó lánguidamente en el sillón y se llevó las manos a su cabello, buscando y soltando las horquillas restantes. Con movimientos lentos y soñadores, peinó con los dedos los mechones húmedos y los colocó sobre los hombros, así se secarían de modo uniforme.

Él se quedó parado y la miró por un momento. Luego fue a servirse más vino.

Una sensual franja de clarete se arremolinó en el vaso.

—En todo caso no estoy de acuerdo con este plan. De ningún modo. Pero sólo por el bien de la discusión, ¿cómo planeabas llevar a cabo esto exactamente? ¿Una mañana, sólo nos levantábamos y nos íbamos a Londres juntos?

—No, no a Londres. El simposio es en Edimburgo.

—Edimburgo. —La botella encontró la mesa con un ruido metálico—. El Edimburgo de Escocia.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Pensé que dijiste que se trataba de la Real Sociedad Geológica.

—Así es. —Ella agitó la revista—. La Real Sociedad Geológica de Escocia. ¿No lo sabía? Edimburgo es donde se encuentran los conocimientos más interesantes.

De nuevo acercándose a ella, él miró la revista.

—Por el amor de Dios, esto tiene lugar en menos de dos , ¿no te das cuenta de lo que implica un viaje a Escocia? Estamos hablando acerca de un viaje de dos semanas, como mínimo.

—Son cuatro días desde Londres en un coche de correo. Lo he verificado.

—¿Un coche de _correos_? Cariño, un vizconde no viaja en un coche de correos. —Él sacudió la cabeza, sentándose frente a ella—. ¿Y cómo va a tomar esta noticia tu querida madre, cuando descubra que has huido a Escocia con un escandaloso lord?

—Oh, ella estará encantada. En tanto que una de sus hijas se case con usted, no estará muy preocupada. —Candice sacó con cuidado los pies de sus botas mojadas y fangosas y subió las piernas por debajo de sus faldas, metiendo sus talones fríos bajo su trasero—. Es perfecto, ¿no lo ve? Lo haremos parecer una fuga. Mi madre no protestará en lo más mínimo, y tampoco lo hará Lord Rycliff. Él estará muy feliz de pensar que se va a casar por fin. Viajaremos a Escocia, presentaré mis hallazgos y recogeremos el premio. Entonces les diremos a todos que simplemente no funcionó.

Cuanto más explicaba sus ideas, más fácil brotaban las palabras de sus labios y más emocionada se sentía. Esto podría funcionar. Realmente podría funcionar.

—¿Entonces tú regresas a Spindle Cove soltera, después de semanas de viajar conmigo? ¿No te das cuenta de que estarías…?

—¿…arruinada para la buena sociedad? Lo sé. —Miró al fuego crepitante—. Estoy dispuesta a aceptar ese destino. No deseo un matrimonio de sociedad, de todos modos. —Ni _esperanzas_ de uno, por decirlo finamente. No le gustaba la idea del escándalo y del chisme. Pero, ¿podría realmente ser mucho peor ser aislada de la sociedad que sentirse siempre limitada a sus márgenes?

—Pero ¿qué hay de tus hermanas? Quedarán mancilladas por asociación.

Su observación la hizo detenerse por un momento. No era que no hubiera pensado en esa posibilidad. Por el contrario, la había considerado muy cuidadosamente.

—A Annie le faltan años para su debut —dijo finalmente—. Puede resistir un poco de escándalo. Y en cuanto a Patricia... a veces pienso que lo más amable que podría hacer por mi hermana es arruinar sus posibilidades de hacer un «buen» matrimonio. Entonces podría pensar en uno por amor.

Él bebió un sorbo de vino, pensativo.

—Bueno, me alegro de que hayas elaborado todo esto a tu satisfacción. No tienes escrúpulos en arruinar tu reputación, ni la de tus hermanas. ¿Pero has pensado un poco en la mía?

—¿En su qué? ¿En su reputación? —Ella se echó a reír—. Pero si su reputación es terrible.

Sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente.

—No sé que es eso tan _terrible_.

Ella puso su dedo índice izquierdo en su pulgar derecho.

—Punto uno. Es un libertino desvergonzado.

—Sí. —Él prolongó la palabra.

Candice se tocó el dedo índice.

—Punto dos. Su nombre es sinónimo de destrucción. Peleas de tabernas, escándalos… explosiones literales. Dondequiera que va, el caos lo sigue.

—Realmente no intento esa parte. Sólo… sucede. —Se pasó una mano por la cara.

—¿Y sin embargo le preocupa que este plan podría empañar su reputación?

—Por supuesto. —Él se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó los codos en las rodillas. Hizo un gesto con la mano que sostenía la copa de vino—. Soy un amante de las mujeres, sí. —Entonces levantó la mano vacía—. Y sí, parece que rompo todo lo que toco. Pero hasta ahora he tenido éxito en mantener las dos tendencias separadas, ves. Me acuesto con mujeres y arruino las cosas, pero nunca he arruinado a una mujer inocente.

—Parece un simple descuido de su parte.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Tal vez. Pero no es algo que quiera remediar.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, vulnerables y serios. Y sucedió algo extraño. Candice le creyó. Este era un obstáculo que nunca había considerado. Que él pudiera objetar por un _principio_. No había soñado que poseyera algún escrúpulo para ofender.

Pero lo tenía, evidentemente. Y se lo estaba enseñando a _ella_, en una actitud de confianza. Como si fueran amigos, y él confiaba en que Candice entendiera.

Algo había cambiado entre ellos en los diez minutos desde que había golpeado a su puerta.

Se recostó en la silla, contemplándolo.

—De noche usted es una persona diferente.

—Lo soy —estuvo de acuerdo con sencillez—. Pero entonces tú también.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Yo siempre soy esta persona, en el interior. Es sólo… —_De alguna manera, nunca puedo llegar a ser esta persona con usted. Cuanto más lo intento, más difícil me resulta_.

—Escucha, me siento honrado por la invitación, pero esta excursión que sugieres no puede suceder. Regresaría como la peor clase de seductor y canalla. Y con razón. ¿Después de haber huido con una joven inocente, entonces cruelmente me deshago de ella?

—¿Por qué no puedo ser yo la que se deshace de usted?

Una risita se le escapó.

—Pero, ¿quién podría creer…?

Él cortó su respuesta. Un momento demasiado tarde.

—¿Quién iba a creer eso? —Terminó ella por él—. Quién realmente.

Maldiciendo, Granchester dejó a un lado la copa de vino.

—Vamos. No te ofendas.

Hace diez minutos, ella habría esperado que él se riera. Habría estado preparada para su escarnio, y no le hubiera permitido ver cómo le dolía. Pero las cosas habían cambiado. Había aceptado su abrigo y su vino. Más que eso, su honestidad. Había bajado la guardia. Y ahora esto.

La cortó en profundidad.

Sus ojos le ardieron.

—Es impensable. Sé que eso es lo que iba a decir. Lo que todo el mundo diría. Es inconcebible que un hombre como usted pudiera estar in… —Ella tragó—. Que pudiera estar encantado con una chica como yo.

—No quise expresarlo de esa forma.

—Por supuesto que sí quiso. Es absurdo. Ridículo. ¿La idea de que usted pudiera quererme, y yo pudiera despreciarlo? Soy simple. Metida en los libros, distraída y torpe. Sin esperanza. —Su voz se quebró—. En una era geológica, nadie lo creería.

Ella movió los pies para introducirlos en sus botas. Luego se paró y cogió su capa.

Él se levantó y quiso tomarle la mano. Ella se apartó, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su muñeca.

—Lo creerían —dijo—. Yo podría hacerles creer.

—Hombre horrible y provocador. Ni siquiera puede recordar mi nombre. —Ella luchó para soltarse de su agarre.

Él lo apretó.

—_Candice_.

Su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil. Su respiración quemaba sus pulmones, como si hubiera estado luchando para abrirse camino a través de un campo cubierto de nieve hasta la altura de la cintura.

—Escúchame ahora —dijo él, suave y bajo—. Yo podría hacerles creer. No voy a hacerlo, porque creo que este plan tuyo es una idea espectacularmente mala. Pero podría. Si yo quisiera, podría tener a todo Spindle Cove, a todo el país, convencido de que estoy completamente loco por ti.

Ella resopló.

—Por favor.

Granchester sonrió.

—No, de verdad. Sería tan fácil. Comenzaría por estudiarte cuando no estés consciente de ello. Mirándote cuando estás perdida en tus pensamientos, o cuando tu cabeza esté inclinada sobre un libro. Admirando la forma en que ese pelo rubio y salvaje siempre se las arregla para escapar de sus horquillas, cayendo en tu cuello. —Con su mano libre, tomó un mechón húmedo entre sus dedos y lo colocó con suavidad detrás de su oreja. Luego pasó los dedos levemente por su mejilla—. Observando el cálido resplandor de tu piel, donde el sol te ha besado. Y estos labios. Maldita sea. Creo que tendría que desarrollar toda una fascinación por tus labios.

Su pulgar se cernía sobre su boca, incitándola con las posibilidades. Ella sufría porque la tocara, hasta sentirse destrozada por este… _deseo_ no deseado.

—No tomaría mucho tiempo. Pronto todo el mundo alrededor de nosotros notaría mi interés— dijo—. Creerían en mi atracción por ti.

—Usted se ha estado burlando de mí sin piedad desde hace meses. Nadie olvidaría eso.

—Todo es parte del enamoramiento. ¿No lo sabes? Un hombre puede coquetear con desinterés, incluso con desprecio. Pero nunca se burla sin afecto.

—No lo creo.

—Deberías. Otros lo creerían. —Él posó las manos sobre sus hombros. Su mirada recorrió su cuerpo desde sus botas hasta el pelo suelto—. Podría tenerlos a todos creyendo que estoy consumido por una pasión salvaje y visceral por esta hechicera del cabello del color del sol y de labios sensuales. Que admiro su lealtad feroz por sus hermanas, y su espíritu valiente e ingenioso. Que me estoy volviendo loco por los indicios de una pasión profunda y oculta que se le escapa a veces, cuando se aventura fuera de su caparazón. —Sus manos fuertes se trasladaron para enmarcar su rostro. Esos ojos de diamante Bristol encontrando los suyos—. Que veo en ella una belleza rara y salvaje que ha sido ignorada, de alguna manera, por otros hombres. Y yo la quiero. Desesperadamente. Toda para mí. Oh, yo podría hacerles creer todo.

El flujo rico y profundo de esas palabras había echado algún tipo de hechizo sobre ella. Estaba paralizada, incapaz de moverse o hablar.

_No es real_, se recordó. _Ninguna de estas palabras significa algo_.

Sin embargo, su caricia era real. Real, y caliente y tierna. Podría significar demasiado, si ella lo permitía. La precaución le aconsejaba alejarse.

En su lugar, colocó una ligera, temblorosa mano en su hombro. Mano tonta. Dedos tontos.

—Si yo quisiera —murmuró él, atrayéndola e inclinando su cara hacia la suya—, podría convencerlos a todos de que la verdadera razón por la que he permanecido en Spindle Cove, meses más allá de lo que debería haber sido mi punto de ruptura, no tiene nada que ver con mi primo o mis finanzas. —Su voz se volvió ronca—. Que simplemente eres tú, Candice. —Él acarició su mejilla, tan dulcemente que le dolió el corazón—. Que siempre has sido tú.

Sus ojos se veían sinceros, vulnerables. No había ironía en su voz. Casi parecía haberse convencido a sí mismo.

El corazón le latía en el pecho con una fuerza violenta. Ese ritmo loco martilleando era todo lo que ella podía oír.

Hasta que otro ruido se entrometió.

Risas. La risa de una mujer. Goteando desde arriba, como una cascada de agua helada. Un choque abrupto que la empapó hasta los huesos.

Oh, Dios.

—Maldita sea. —Él miró hacia arriba, al desván para dormir.

Candice siguió su mirada. Desde detrás de las cortinas drapeadas, la mujer invisible se echó a reír de nuevo. Se reía de _ella_.

_Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios_.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? Naturalmente, él no estaba solo. Él casi se lo había dicho. Le había tomado una eternidad abrir la puerta, pero no había estado durmiendo. Se había detenido primero para...

Para ponerse los pantalones.

_Oh, Dios, oh, Dios, oh, Dios._

Todo el tiempo. Quien fuera la que estuviera allí arriba, había estado escuchando todo el tiempo.

Aturdida, Candice buscó a tientas su capa, colocándosela con dedos temblorosos. El calor humeante del fuego de repente era empalagoso y espeso. Sofocante. Tenía que salir de este lugar. Iba a vomitar.

—Espera —dijo él, siguiéndola hasta la puerta—. No es lo que parece.

Ella lo cortó con una mirada helada.

—Muy bien, básicamente es lo que parece. Pero te juro, me había olvidado que estaba aquí.

Candice dejó de luchar con el pestillo de la puerta.

—¿Y se supone que eso hará que piense mejor de usted?

—No —suspiró—. Se supone que eso hará que pienses mejor de _ti_. Esa era toda mi intención. Hacerte sentir mejor.

Increíble, entonces, cómo con esa única observación hacía una situación mortificante trece veces peor.

—Ya veo. Normalmente se reserva los cumplidos insinceros para sus amantes. Pero usted pensó en aceptar un caso de caridad. —Él empezó a responder, pero ella lo cortó. Alzó la vista hacia el desván—. ¿Quién es ella?

—¿Es importante?

—¿Es _importante_? —Candice abrió la puerta de golpe—. Dios mío. ¿Las mujeres son tan intercambiables y sin rostro para usted? ¿Usted sólo... les pierde el rastro bajo los cojines de la cama, como monedas de un centavo? No puedo creer que yo…

Una lágrima caliente se derramó por su mejilla. Odió esa lágrima. Odió que él la hubiera visto. Por un hombre como él no valía la pena llorar. Era sólo... que durante ese momento junto al fuego, después de años de haber sido ignorada, por fin se había sentido _notada_. Apreciada.

_Deseada_.

Y todo había sido una mentira. Una broma ridícula y risible.

Él se puso su abrigo.

—Déjame llevarte a tu casa, por lo menos.

—Quédese aquí. No se acerque a mí, o a mi hermana. —Ella lo mantuvo a distancia con una mano mientras retrocedía hacia la puerta—. Usted es el hombre más mentiroso, horrible, sinvergüenza y despreciable que he tenido el disgusto de conocer. ¿Cómo duerme por la noche?

Su respuesta llegó justo cuando ella golpeó la puerta al cerrarla.

—No duermo.


	3. Chapter 3

La historia original pertenece a Tessa Dare, los personajes son propiedad de Kioko Mizuky

Espero les guste

Cuando una chica caminaba bajo la lluvia a media noche para llamar a la puerta del Diablo, el Diablo debería tener la depravación, si no la decencia, de responder.

Candice juntó los bordes de su capa en una mano, capeando otra ráfaga fría y punzante de viento. Miró con desesperación la puerta cerrada, y luego la golpeó con el puño.

—¡Lord Granchester! —gritó ella, esperando que su voz traspasara los gruesos tablones de roble—. ¡Acérquese a la puerta! Soy la señorita White. —Después de un momento de pausa, aclaró—: La señorita Candice White.

Una gran ridiculez que necesitara establecer _cual_ señorita White era. Desde el punto de vista de Candice, debería ser obvio. Su hermana menor, Annie, era un exuberante aunque tierna niña de quince años. Y la mayor de la familia, Patricia, poseía no sólo la belleza angelical, sino la disposición correspondiente. Ninguna de ellas era en absoluto del tipo de deslizarse de la cama por la noche, salir a escondidas por las escaleras traseras de la casa de huéspedes para ir al encuentro de un infame granuja.

Pero Candice era diferente. Siempre había sido diferente. De las tres hermanas White, ella era la única Rubia, la única con gafas, la única que prefería unas botas resistentes a zapatillas de seda, y la única a la que le importaba algo la diferencia entre las rocas sedimentarias y las metamórficas.

La única sin perspectivas ni reputación que proteger.

_A Patricia y a Annie les irá bien, ¿pero a Candice? Simple, metida en los libros, distraída y torpe con los caballeros. En una palabra, sin esperanza._

Las palabras de su madre, en una reciente carta a su primo. Para empeorar las cosas, Candice no había descubierto esta descripción husmeando en la correspondencia privada. Oh, no. Ella misma había escrito las palabras siguiendo el dictado de su madre.

Realmente. Su propia _madre_.

El viento le echó la capucha hacia atrás. La lluvia fría golpeó su cuello, añadiendo la injuria al insulto.

Despejándose el pelo enmarañado de la mejilla, Candice subió la mirada a la antigua torreta de piedra, una de las cuatro que formaban la torre del homenaje del castillo Rycliff. Salía humo por la rejilla de ventilación.

Ella levantó el puño otra vez, golpeando la puerta con fuerza renovada.

—Lord Granchester, sé que está ahí.

_Hombre_ _vil y provocador._

Candice se afincaría en este lugar hasta que él la dejara entrar, incluso si esta fría lluvia de primavera la dejaba calada hasta los huesos. No había recorrido toda esta distancia desde el pueblo hasta el castillo, deslizándose sobre afloramientos de musgos y arroyuelos fangosos en la oscuridad, sólo para devolverse por el mismo penoso camino, derrotada.

Sin embargo, después de un minuto de golpes en vano, el cansancio de su viaje comenzó a abrumarla anudando los músculos de su pantorrilla y debilitando su columna. Candice se desplomó hacia adelante. Su frente encontró la madera con un golpe sordo. Mantuvo el puño levantado por sobre la cabeza, golpeando la puerta en un ritmo parejo y terco. Podría ser simple, metida en los libros, distraída y torpe, pero estaba decidida. Decidida a ser reconocida, decidida a ser escuchada.

Decidida a proteger a su hermana, a cualquier precio.

_Abra_. _Abra_. _Abra_. _Abr_…

La puerta se abrió. Rápidamente, con un barrido enérgico e implacable.

—Por Dios, Andly. ¿No puedes esperar…?

—Ahh. —Atrapada fuera de balance, Candice se tambaleó hacia delante. Su puño golpeó con fuerza no a la puerta, sino a un pecho.

El pecho de Lord Granchester. Su masculino y musculoso pecho, sin camisa, que resultaba ser sólo un poco menos sólido que un tablón de roble. Su golpe aterrizó directo en su plano y masculino pezón como si fuera la propia aldaba del diablo.

Al menos esta vez, el Diablo había respondido.

—Bueno. —La sombría palabra resonó a través de su brazo—. Tú no eres Andly.

—Us… usted no está vestido. —_Y_ _yo estoy tocando su pecho desnudo. Oh... Señor._

Se le ocurrió el mortificante pensamiento que tampoco podría estar usando pantalones. Ella se enderezó. Cuando se quitó las gafas con dedos fríos y temblorosos, captó una mancha tranquilizadora de lana oscura debajo del borrón de su torso. Ella sopló en cada uno de los dos discos de vidrio unidos por latón, limpiando la niebla de ellos con un pliegue seco del forro de su capa, y luego se los volvió a poner.

Todavía estaba medio desnudo. Y ahora, perfectamente enfocado. Tortuosas lenguas causadas por la luz del fuego, lamían y definían cada rasgo de su rostro apuesto.

—Entra, si quieres. —Él hizo una mueca ante una ráfaga de viento helado—. Voy a cerrar la puerta, de cualquier manera.

Ella dio un paso hacia adelante. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella con un sonido pesado y preciso. Candice tragó saliva.

—Debo decir, Calixta. Esto es una gran sorpresa.

—Mi nombre es Candice.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Ladeó la cabeza—. No reconocí tu cara sin un libro delante.

Candice suspiró, dejando que su paciencia se estirara. Y estirara. Hasta que se expandió lo suficiente como para dar cabida a un granuja burlón con una memoria tipo colador. Y con hombros sorprendentemente bien definidos.

—Lo admito —dijo él—. Esta no es la primera vez que he abierto la puerta en medio de la noche y encontrado a una mujer esperando al otro lado. Pero tú eres ciertamente la menos esperada. —Evaluó con una mirada su mitad inferior—. Y la más enlodada.

Con pesar, ella observó sus botas cubiertas de barro y su desaliñado dobladillo. Una seductora de medianoche no era.

—Este no es ese _tipo_ de visita.

—Dame un momento para absorber la decepción.

—Prefiero darle un momento para vestirse. —Candice cruzó la redonda recámara de piedra, desprovista de ventanas, y se fue directo a la chimenea. Se tomó su tiempo para desatar los lazos de terciopelo de su capa, luego la colocó sobre el único sillón de la sala.

Aparentemente, Granchester no había desperdiciado la totalidad de sus meses aquí en Spindle Cove. Alguien había trabajado mucho en la transformación de este silo de piedra para transformarlo en un hogar cálido, casi confortable. La chimenea de piedra original había sido limpiada y restaurada para funcionar adecuadamente. En ella ardía un fuego tan grande y feroz como para enorgullecer a un guerrero normando. Además del sillón tapizado, la sala circular tenía una mesa de madera y sillas. Simples, pero bien hechas.

Ninguna cama.

Extraño. Ella giró su mirada. ¿No necesitaba una cama un infame granuja?

Finalmente, levantó la vista. La respuesta estaba encima de su cabeza. Se había construido una especie de altillo, accesible por una escalera. Ricas cortinas ocultaban lo que suponía era su cama. Por encima de eso, los muros de piedra giraban en espiral hacia una nada negra y cavernosa.

Candice decidió que le había dado tiempo suficiente para encontrar una camisa y ponerse presentable. Se aclaró la garganta y se volvió lentamente.

—He venido a pregun…

Todavía estaba medio desnudo.

No había aprovechado el tiempo para ponerse presentable. Lo había utilizado para buscarse un trago. Estaba parado de perfil, haciendo muecas hacia una copa de vino para evaluar su limpieza.

—¿Vino? —preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Gracias a su despliegue indecente, un rubor feroz estaba recorriendo su piel. Subiendo por su garganta, abarcando sus mejillas, llegando hasta el nacimiento del pelo. No necesitaba echarle vino a las llamas.

Cuando él se sirvió una copa, ella no pudo dejar de mirar su torso esbelto y musculoso, amablemente iluminado por la luz del fuego. Se había acostumbrado a pensar en él como en un demonio, pero tenía el cuerpo de un dios. Uno menor. La suya no era la constitución de un corpulento, musculoso Zeus o Poseidón, sino más bien la de un magro y atlético Apolo o Mercurio. Un cuerpo construido no para golpear, sino para cazar. No para moverse con pesadez sino para correr. No para subyugar desprevenidas náyades donde tomaban un baño, sino para...

Seducir.

Él levantó la vista. Ella apartó la mirada.

—Siento haberlo despertado —dijo.

—No me despertaste.

—¿De verdad? —Ella frunció el ceño—. Entonces... por el tiempo que le llevó a abrir la puerta, se podría haber puesto algo de ropa.

Con una sonrisa diabólica, indicó el pantalón.

—Lo hice.

Bueno. Ahora sus mejillas, casi se incendiaban. Se dejó caer en el sillón, deseando poder desaparecer en sus costuras.

_Por el amor de Dios, Candice, contrólate. El futuro de Patricia está en juego._

Colocando el vino en la mesa, él se movió hacia unas estanterías de madera que parecían servir como su armario. Al lado, su ropa colgaba de una fila de ganchos. El abrigo rojo de oficial de la milicia local que encabezaba en ausencia del Conde de Rycliff. Unos cuantos sobretodos hechos a la medida, y con aspecto de ser escandalosamente caros, traídos de la ciudad. Un abrigo de lana gris marengo.

Él los pasó por alto, agarró una simple camisa de lino, y se la puso por encima de la cabeza. Una vez con los brazos metidos en las mangas, los extendió a cada lado para su evaluación.

—¿Mejor?

En realidad no. La abertura enorme del cuello desplegaba una gran vista de su pecho… sólo un guiño lascivo en lugar de una franca mirada. En todo caso, parecía más indecente. Menos un dios intocable y cincelado y más un disoluto rey pirata.

—Toma. —Cogió un abrigo de un gancho y se lo llevó—. Está seco, por lo menos.

Una vez que hubo colocado el abrigo en su regazo, él apretó el vaso de vino en su mano. Un anillo brilló en el dedo meñique, disparando oro a través del pie del vaso.

—Sin discusiones. Estás temblando mucho, puedo oír que te castañean los dientes. El fuego y la el abrigo ayudan, pero no pueden calentarte por dentro.

Candice aceptó el vaso y bebió un sorbo con cuidado. Sus dedos temblaron, pero no del todo por el frío.

Él acercó una silla y se sentó en ella, y fijó en Candice una mirada expectante.

—Entonces.

—Entonces —repitió ella, estúpidamente.

Su madre tenía razón al respecto. Candice se consideraba una persona razonablemente inteligente, pero Dios mío… los hombres guapos la volvían estúpida. Se ponía tan nerviosa a su alrededor, no sabía dónde mirar ni qué decir. La respuesta que se suponía iba a ser ingeniosa e inteligente solía sonar amarga o poco convincente. A veces un comentario burlón de parte de Lord Granchester la apabullaba dejándola en un estúpido silencio. Sólo días más tarde, mientras estaba golpeando un lado del acantilado con un martillo de piedra, se le ocurría la réplica perfecta.

Notable. Cuanto más lo miraba ahora, podía sentir que más mermaba su inteligencia. La barba de un día sólo enfatizaba la fuerte línea de su mandíbula sin afeitar. Su revuelto pelo castaño tenía un toque de picardía. Y sus ojos... tenía unos ojos como los diamantes Bristol. Pequeñas y redondas geodas, partidas por la mitad y pulidas hasta brillar. Un anillo exterior de avellanas de pedernal rodeaba fríos destellos de cuarzo. Un centenar de tonalidades cristalinas de color ámbar y gris.

Ella cerró los ojos. _Basta de vacilar_.

—¿Tiene la intención de casarse con mi hermana?

Pasaron unos segundos.

—¿Con cuál?

—Con Patricia —exclamó—. Con Patricia, por supuesto. Annie tiene sólo quince años.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—A algunos hombres le gustan las esposas jóvenes.

—Algunos hombres han jurado no casarse. Usted me dijo que era uno de ellos.

—¿Te dije eso? ¿Cuándo?

—Seguramente usted lo recuerda. Esa noche.

Él la miró fijamente, obviamente perplejo.

—¿Tuvimos «una noche»?

—No cómo lo está pensando. —Meses atrás, lo había enfrentado en el huerto de Summerfield por sus indiscreciones escandalosas y sus intenciones hacia su hermana. Habían chocado. Entonces, de alguna manera se habían _enredado_, corporalmente, hasta que unos pocos cortantes insultos cortaron el nudo.

Maldijo su naturaleza científica, tan implacablemente observadora. Candice resentía los detalles que había recopilado en esos momentos. Ella no tenía por qué saber que el botón inferior de su chaleco estaba exactamente en línea con la quinta vértebra, o que olía ligeramente a cuero y clavos de olor. Pero incluso ahora, meses después, no era capaz de echar por la borda la información.

Sobre todo no cuando estaba sentada acurrucada en su abrigo, abrazada por el calor prestado y el mismo olor picante y masculino.

Naturalmente, él se había olvidado por completo del encuentro. No era ninguna sorpresa. La mayoría de los días, ni siquiera podía recordar el nombre de Candice. Si le hablaba, sólo era para fastidiarla.

—El verano pasado —le recordó— usted me dijo que no tenía intención de proponerle matrimonio a Patricia. Ni a nadie. Pero hoy, los chismes en el pueblo dicen otra cosa.

—¿De veras? —Él torció su anillo—. Bueno, tu hermana es encantadora y elegante. Y tu madre no ha hecho ningún secreto que le agradaría este matrimonio.

Candice curvó los dedos de los pies dentro de sus botas.

—Eso es decir poco.

El año pasado, las White habían llegado a este pueblo costero para unas vacaciones de verano. El aire de mar se suponía que mejoraría la salud de Patricia. Pues bien, la salud de Patricia había mejorado mucho y el verano se había ido, sin embargo, las White se habían quedado debido a que mamá tenía esperanzas de un matrimonio entre Patricia y este encantador vizconde. Mientras Lord Granchester estuviera en Spindle Cove, mamá no quería oír hablar de regresar a casa. Incluso había desarrollado una racha inusual de optimismo, cada mañana declarando mientras agitaba su chocolate: "Puedo sentirlo, chicas. Hoy es el día en que él se declara".

Y aunque Candice sabía que Lord Granchester era el peor tipo de hombre, nunca había querido protestar. Porque a ella le encantaba estar aquí. No quería irse. En Spindle Cove, ella finalmente... pertenecía.

Aquí, en su propio paraíso personal, exploraba la costa rocosa, llena de fósiles, libre de cuidados o de censura, catalogando los hallazgos que pudieran interesar a la comunidad científica de Inglaterra. Lo único que le impedía ser completamente feliz era la presencia de Lord Granchester… aunque por esas extrañas ironías de la vida, su presencia era la verdadera razón por la que podía quedarse.

No había visto nada de malo en permitir que mamá mantuviera las esperanzas de una propuesta proveniente de su señoría. Candice había estado segura que dicha propuesta no llegaría.

Hasta esta mañana, cuando su seguridad se había derrumbado.

—Esta mañana, estaba en la tienda de Todas las Cosas —comenzó—. Por lo general ignoro los chismes de Sally Bright, pero hoy… —Ella tragó con fuerza, y luego lo miró a los ojos—. Ella dijo que había dado instrucciones que su correo fuera enviado a Londres, después de la próxima semana. Ella piensa que se va de Spindle Cove.

—Y tú llegaste a la conclusión que esto significaba que voy a casarme con tu hermana.

—Bueno, todo el mundo conoce su situación. Si tuviera dos chelines, se habría ido hace meses. Está atrapado aquí hasta que su fortuna sea liberada del fideicomiso en su cumpleaños, a menos que… —Tragó saliva—… a menos que se case primero.

—Todo eso es cierto.

Candice se inclinó hacia delante en su silla.

—Me iré en un segundo, si sólo repite sus palabras del verano pasado. Esas de que no tiene intenciones hacia Patricia.

—Pero eso fue el verano pasado. Es abril ahora. ¿Es tan inconcebible que pudiera haber cambiado de idea?

_—Sí._

—¿Por qué? —Chasqueó los dedos—. Ya sé. Crees que no tengo ideas para cambiar. ¿Ese es el punto de conflicto?

Ella volvió inclinarse hacia delante en su silla.

—No puede cambiar de idea, porque usted no ha _cambiado_. Es un granuja mentiroso, insincero que coquetea con las damas confiadas durante el día, y luego sigue con las esposas de otros hombres por la noche.

Él suspiró.

—Escucha,Camelia. Desde que Fiona Lange se fue del pueblo yo no…

Candice levantó una mano. No quería oír hablar de su romance con la señora Lange. Había oído más que suficiente de la propia mujer, que se había imaginado a sí misma como una poetisa. Candice deseó poder sacarse de su mente esos poemas. Odas obscenas, rapsódicas que agotaban cada rima posible para «temblor» y «felicidad».

—No puede casarse con mi hermana —le dijo ella con firmeza—. Simplemente no lo permitiré.

Hermosa y elegante, Patricia White, como su madre era tan aficionada a decirle a cualquiera que la escuchara, era exactamente el tipo de joven que podría atraer la atención de un lord apuesto. Pero la belleza externa de Patricia palidecía en comparación con su carácter dulce y generoso y el valor tranquilo con el que se había enfrentado a su enfermedad toda la vida.

Ciertamente, Patricia _podía_ atrapar a un vizconde. Pero no _tenía_ que casarse con éste.

—No se la merece —le dijo a Lord Granchester.

—Cierto. Pero ninguno de nosotros conseguimos lo que realmente merecemos en esta vida. ¿Dónde quedaría entonces la diversión? —Le quitó el vaso de la mano y se bebió un pausado sorbo de vino.

—Ella no lo ama.

—Ella no me disgusta. El amor es apenas necesario. —Inclinándose hacia delante, apoyó un brazo en la rodilla—. Patricia sería demasiado educada para negarse. Tu madre estaría encantada. Mi primo tendría la licencia especial en un santiamén. Podríamos estar casados esta semana. Podrías llamarme «hermano» para el domingo.

_No_. Todo su cuerpo gritó en rechazo. Hasta el último corpúsculo.

Quitándose el abrigo prestado, ella se puso bruscamente de pie y comenzó a caminar por la alfombra. Los húmedos pliegues de su falda se enredaban mientras caminaba.

—Esto no puede suceder. No puede. No _sucederá_. —Un pequeño gruñido se abrió camino a través de sus dientes apretados.

Ella cerró los puños.

—Tengo veintidós libras ahorradas de mi dinero para gastos. Eso, y algo de cambio. Es todo suyo si promete dejar tranquila a Patricia.

—¿Veintidós libras? —Negó con la cabeza—. Tu sacrificio fraternal es conmovedor. Pero esa cantidad no me mantiene en Londres ni una semana. No de la manera en que vivo.

Candice se mordió el labio. Había esperado esto, pero había razonado que no sería malo intentar un soborno primero. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil.

Ella respiró hondo y levantó la barbilla. Esta era su última oportunidad para disuadirlo.

—Entonces huya conmigo en su lugar.

Después de la asombrada pausa de un momento, él estalló en carcajadas.

Dejó que los sonidos burlones le resbalaran y simplemente esperó con los brazos cruzados. Hasta que su risa menguó, terminando con una tos ahogada.

—Dios mío —dijo—. ¿Hablas en serio?

—Absolutamente en serio. Deje a Patricia en paz, y huya conmigo.

Él se tomó su copa y la puso a un lado. Luego se aclaró la garganta y comenzó:

—Eso es valiente de tu parte, cariño. Ofrecerte a casarte conmigo en lugar de tu hermana. Pero de verdad, yo…

—Mi nombre es Candice. No soy su cariño. Y está trastornado si cree que alguna vez me casaría con usted.

—Pero pensé que acabas de decir…

—Huir con usted, sí. ¿Casarme con usted? —Ella hizo un sonido de incredulidad —. Por favor.

Él la miró parpadeando.

—Puedo ver que está confundido.

—Oh, bueno. Habría admitido eso, pero sé el placer que te causa el señalar mis defectos intelectuales.

Hurgando en el bolsillo interior de su capa, encontró la copia de la revista científica. La abrió en la página del anuncio y se lo tendió para que lo examinara.

—Va a haber una reunión de la Real Sociedad Geológica a finales de este mes. Un simposio. Si usted está de acuerdo en venir conmigo, mis ahorros deberían ser suficientes para financiar nuestro viaje.

—Un simposio de geología. —Él echó un vistazo a la revista—. Esta es tu escandalosa propuesta de medianoche. Por la que caminaste en la oscuridad fría y húmeda. ¿Me estás invitando a un simposio de geología, si dejo a tu hermana en paz?

—¿Qué estaba esperando que le ofreciera? ¿Siete noches de perverso placer carnal en su cama?

Lo había dicho como una broma, pero él no se rió. En su lugar, miró su vestido empapado.

Candice se sintió como una langosta roja por debajo de la prenda. Maldita sea. Siempre decía lo equivocado.

—Habría encontrado esa oferta más tentadora —dijo él.

_¿En serio?_ Se mordió la lengua para no decirlo en voz alta. Que humillante admitir lo mucho que la emocionó su comentario casual. _Preferiría tus placeres carnales a una conferencia sobre la tierra_. Un gran cumplido en realidad.

—Un simposio de geología —repitió él para sus adentros—. Debería haber sabido que habría rocas en el fondo de esto.

—Hay rocas en el fondo de todo. Es por eso que nosotros los geólogos las encontramos tan interesantes. De todos modos, no lo estoy tentando con el simposio en sí. Estoy tentándolo con la promesa de quinientas guineas.

Ahora tenía su atención. Su mirada se agudizó.

—¿Quinientas guineas?

—Sí. Ese es el premio para la mejor presentación. Si me lleva allí y me ayuda a presentar mis hallazgos a la Sociedad, puede quedarse con todo. ¿Quinientas guineas serían suficientes para mantenerlo en Londres borracho y con sus vicios hasta su cumpleaños, no?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Con un poco de ajuste en el presupuesto. Tendría que posponer la compra de unas botas nuevas, pero uno debe hacer algunos sacrificios. —Se puso de pie, enfrentándola cara a cara—. Pero aquí está el quid del asunto. ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de ganar el premio?

—Ganaré. Podría explicarle mis conclusiones en detalle, pero involucraría el uso de muchas palabras polisilábicas. No estoy segura de que usted pueda con ellas en este momento. Baste decir que estoy segura.

Él le dirigió una mirada escrutadora, y Candice se armó de la fuerza para sostenerla. Serena, segura, sin pestañear.

Después de un momento, esos ojos se suavizaron con un destello desconocido. Aquí había una emoción que nunca había visto en él antes.

Pensó que podría ser... respeto.

—Bueno —dijo—. La certeza te favorece.

El corazón le dio un vuelco extraño. Eso era lo más lindo que alguna vez le había dicho. Ella pensó que podría ser lo más lindo que alguna vez _alguien_ le había dicho.

_La_ _certeza te favorece_.

Y de repente, las cosas fueron diferentes. La pequeña cantidad de vino que había ingerido se desplegó en su vientre, calentando y relajándola. Derritiendo su incomodidad. Se sintió a gusto con su entorno, y más que un poco mundana. Como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo tener una conversación a medianoche en una torreta con un granuja a medio vestir.

Se acomodó lánguidamente en el sillón y se llevó las manos a su cabello, buscando y soltando las horquillas restantes. Con movimientos lentos y soñadores, peinó con los dedos los mechones húmedos y los colocó sobre los hombros, así se secarían de modo uniforme.

Él se quedó parado y la miró por un momento. Luego fue a servirse más vino.

Una sensual franja de clarete se arremolinó en el vaso.

—En todo caso no estoy de acuerdo con este plan. De ningún modo. Pero sólo por el bien de la discusión, ¿cómo planeabas llevar a cabo esto exactamente? ¿Una mañana, sólo nos levantábamos y nos íbamos a Londres juntos?

—No, no a Londres. El simposio es en Edimburgo.

—Edimburgo. —La botella encontró la mesa con un ruido metálico—. El Edimburgo de Escocia.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Pensé que dijiste que se trataba de la Real Sociedad Geológica.

—Así es. —Ella agitó la revista—. La Real Sociedad Geológica de Escocia. ¿No lo sabía? Edimburgo es donde se encuentran los conocimientos más interesantes.

De nuevo acercándose a ella, él miró la revista.

—Por el amor de Dios, esto tiene lugar en menos de dos , ¿no te das cuenta de lo que implica un viaje a Escocia? Estamos hablando acerca de un viaje de dos semanas, como mínimo.

—Son cuatro días desde Londres en un coche de correo. Lo he verificado.

—¿Un coche de _correos_? Cariño, un vizconde no viaja en un coche de correos. —Él sacudió la cabeza, sentándose frente a ella—. ¿Y cómo va a tomar esta noticia tu querida madre, cuando descubra que has huido a Escocia con un escandaloso lord?

—Oh, ella estará encantada. En tanto que una de sus hijas se case con usted, no estará muy preocupada. —Candice sacó con cuidado los pies de sus botas mojadas y fangosas y subió las piernas por debajo de sus faldas, metiendo sus talones fríos bajo su trasero—. Es perfecto, ¿no lo ve? Lo haremos parecer una fuga. Mi madre no protestará en lo más mínimo, y tampoco lo hará Lord Rycliff. Él estará muy feliz de pensar que se va a casar por fin. Viajaremos a Escocia, presentaré mis hallazgos y recogeremos el premio. Entonces les diremos a todos que simplemente no funcionó.

Cuanto más explicaba sus ideas, más fácil brotaban las palabras de sus labios y más emocionada se sentía. Esto podría funcionar. Realmente podría funcionar.

—¿Entonces tú regresas a Spindle Cove soltera, después de semanas de viajar conmigo? ¿No te das cuenta de que estarías…?

—¿…arruinada para la buena sociedad? Lo sé. —Miró al fuego crepitante—. Estoy dispuesta a aceptar ese destino. No deseo un matrimonio de sociedad, de todos modos. —Ni _esperanzas_ de uno, por decirlo finamente. No le gustaba la idea del escándalo y del chisme. Pero, ¿podría realmente ser mucho peor ser aislada de la sociedad que sentirse siempre limitada a sus márgenes?

—Pero ¿qué hay de tus hermanas? Quedarán mancilladas por asociación.

Su observación la hizo detenerse por un momento. No era que no hubiera pensado en esa posibilidad. Por el contrario, la había considerado muy cuidadosamente.

—A Annie le faltan años para su debut —dijo finalmente—. Puede resistir un poco de escándalo. Y en cuanto a Patricia... a veces pienso que lo más amable que podría hacer por mi hermana es arruinar sus posibilidades de hacer un «buen» matrimonio. Entonces podría pensar en uno por amor.

Él bebió un sorbo de vino, pensativo.

—Bueno, me alegro de que hayas elaborado todo esto a tu satisfacción. No tienes escrúpulos en arruinar tu reputación, ni la de tus hermanas. ¿Pero has pensado un poco en la mía?

—¿En su qué? ¿En su reputación? —Ella se echó a reír—. Pero si su reputación es terrible.

Sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente.

—No sé que es eso tan _terrible_.

Ella puso su dedo índice izquierdo en su pulgar derecho.

—Punto uno. Es un libertino desvergonzado.

—Sí. —Él prolongó la palabra.

Candice se tocó el dedo índice.

—Punto dos. Su nombre es sinónimo de destrucción. Peleas de tabernas, escándalos… explosiones literales. Dondequiera que va, el caos lo sigue.

—Realmente no intento esa parte. Sólo… sucede. —Se pasó una mano por la cara.

—¿Y sin embargo le preocupa que este plan podría empañar su reputación?

—Por supuesto. —Él se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó los codos en las rodillas. Hizo un gesto con la mano que sostenía la copa de vino—. Soy un amante de las mujeres, sí. —Entonces levantó la mano vacía—. Y sí, parece que rompo todo lo que toco. Pero hasta ahora he tenido éxito en mantener las dos tendencias separadas, ves. Me acuesto con mujeres y arruino las cosas, pero nunca he arruinado a una mujer inocente.

—Parece un simple descuido de su parte.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Tal vez. Pero no es algo que quiera remediar.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, vulnerables y serios. Y sucedió algo extraño. Candice le creyó. Este era un obstáculo que nunca había considerado. Que él pudiera objetar por un _principio_. No había soñado que poseyera algún escrúpulo para ofender.

Pero lo tenía, evidentemente. Y se lo estaba enseñando a _ella_, en una actitud de confianza. Como si fueran amigos, y él confiaba en que Candice entendiera.

Algo había cambiado entre ellos en los diez minutos desde que había golpeado a su puerta.

Se recostó en la silla, contemplándolo.

—De noche usted es una persona diferente.

—Lo soy —estuvo de acuerdo con sencillez—. Pero entonces tú también.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Yo siempre soy esta persona, en el interior. Es sólo… —_De alguna manera, nunca puedo llegar a ser esta persona con usted. Cuanto más lo intento, más difícil me resulta_.

—Escucha, me siento honrado por la invitación, pero esta excursión que sugieres no puede suceder. Regresaría como la peor clase de seductor y canalla. Y con razón. ¿Después de haber huido con una joven inocente, entonces cruelmente me deshago de ella?

—¿Por qué no puedo ser yo la que se deshace de usted?

Una risita se le escapó.

—Pero, ¿quién podría creer…?

Él cortó su respuesta. Un momento demasiado tarde.

—¿Quién iba a creer eso? —Terminó ella por él—. Quién realmente.

Maldiciendo, Granchester dejó a un lado la copa de vino.

—Vamos. No te ofendas.

Hace diez minutos, ella habría esperado que él se riera. Habría estado preparada para su escarnio, y no le hubiera permitido ver cómo le dolía. Pero las cosas habían cambiado. Había aceptado su abrigo y su vino. Más que eso, su honestidad. Había bajado la guardia. Y ahora esto.

La cortó en profundidad.

Sus ojos le ardieron.

—Es impensable. Sé que eso es lo que iba a decir. Lo que todo el mundo diría. Es inconcebible que un hombre como usted pudiera estar in… —Ella tragó—. Que pudiera estar encantado con una chica como yo.

—No quise expresarlo de esa forma.

—Por supuesto que sí quiso. Es absurdo. Ridículo. ¿La idea de que usted pudiera quererme, y yo pudiera despreciarlo? Soy simple. Metida en los libros, distraída y torpe. Sin esperanza. —Su voz se quebró—. En una era geológica, nadie lo creería.

Ella movió los pies para introducirlos en sus botas. Luego se paró y cogió su capa.

Él se levantó y quiso tomarle la mano. Ella se apartó, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su muñeca.

—Lo creerían —dijo—. Yo podría hacerles creer.

—Hombre horrible y provocador. Ni siquiera puede recordar mi nombre. —Ella luchó para soltarse de su agarre.

Él lo apretó.

—_Candice_.

Su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil. Su respiración quemaba sus pulmones, como si hubiera estado luchando para abrirse camino a través de un campo cubierto de nieve hasta la altura de la cintura.

—Escúchame ahora —dijo él, suave y bajo—. Yo podría hacerles creer. No voy a hacerlo, porque creo que este plan tuyo es una idea espectacularmente mala. Pero podría. Si yo quisiera, podría tener a todo Spindle Cove, a todo el país, convencido de que estoy completamente loco por ti.

Ella resopló.

—Por favor.

Granchester sonrió.

—No, de verdad. Sería tan fácil. Comenzaría por estudiarte cuando no estés consciente de ello. Mirándote cuando estás perdida en tus pensamientos, o cuando tu cabeza esté inclinada sobre un libro. Admirando la forma en que ese pelo rubio y salvaje siempre se las arregla para escapar de sus horquillas, cayendo en tu cuello. —Con su mano libre, tomó un mechón húmedo entre sus dedos y lo colocó con suavidad detrás de su oreja. Luego pasó los dedos levemente por su mejilla—. Observando el cálido resplandor de tu piel, donde el sol te ha besado. Y estos labios. Maldita sea. Creo que tendría que desarrollar toda una fascinación por tus labios.

Su pulgar se cernía sobre su boca, incitándola con las posibilidades. Ella sufría porque la tocara, hasta sentirse destrozada por este… _deseo_ no deseado.

—No tomaría mucho tiempo. Pronto todo el mundo alrededor de nosotros notaría mi interés— dijo—. Creerían en mi atracción por ti.

—Usted se ha estado burlando de mí sin piedad desde hace meses. Nadie olvidaría eso.

—Todo es parte del enamoramiento. ¿No lo sabes? Un hombre puede coquetear con desinterés, incluso con desprecio. Pero nunca se burla sin afecto.

—No lo creo.

—Deberías. Otros lo creerían. —Él posó las manos sobre sus hombros. Su mirada recorrió su cuerpo desde sus botas hasta el pelo suelto—. Podría tenerlos a todos creyendo que estoy consumido por una pasión salvaje y visceral por esta hechicera del cabello del color del sol y de labios sensuales. Que admiro su lealtad feroz por sus hermanas, y su espíritu valiente e ingenioso. Que me estoy volviendo loco por los indicios de una pasión profunda y oculta que se le escapa a veces, cuando se aventura fuera de su caparazón. —Sus manos fuertes se trasladaron para enmarcar su rostro. Esos ojos de diamante Bristol encontrando los suyos—. Que veo en ella una belleza rara y salvaje que ha sido ignorada, de alguna manera, por otros hombres. Y yo la quiero. Desesperadamente. Toda para mí. Oh, yo podría hacerles creer todo.

El flujo rico y profundo de esas palabras había echado algún tipo de hechizo sobre ella. Estaba paralizada, incapaz de moverse o hablar.

_No es real_, se recordó. _Ninguna de estas palabras significa algo_.

Sin embargo, su caricia era real. Real, y caliente y tierna. Podría significar demasiado, si ella lo permitía. La precaución le aconsejaba alejarse.

En su lugar, colocó una ligera, temblorosa mano en su hombro. Mano tonta. Dedos tontos.

—Si yo quisiera —murmuró él, atrayéndola e inclinando su cara hacia la suya—, podría convencerlos a todos de que la verdadera razón por la que he permanecido en Spindle Cove, meses más allá de lo que debería haber sido mi punto de ruptura, no tiene nada que ver con mi primo o mis finanzas. —Su voz se volvió ronca—. Que simplemente eres tú, Candice. —Él acarició su mejilla, tan dulcemente que le dolió el corazón—. Que siempre has sido tú.

Sus ojos se veían sinceros, vulnerables. No había ironía en su voz. Casi parecía haberse convencido a sí mismo.

El corazón le latía en el pecho con una fuerza violenta. Ese ritmo loco martilleando era todo lo que ella podía oír.

Hasta que otro ruido se entrometió.

Risas. La risa de una mujer. Goteando desde arriba, como una cascada de agua helada. Un choque abrupto que la empapó hasta los huesos.

Oh, Dios.

—Maldita sea. —Él miró hacia arriba, al desván para dormir.

Candice siguió su mirada. Desde detrás de las cortinas drapeadas, la mujer invisible se echó a reír de nuevo. Se reía de _ella_.

_Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios_.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? Naturalmente, él no estaba solo. Él casi se lo había dicho. Le había tomado una eternidad abrir la puerta, pero no había estado durmiendo. Se había detenido primero para...

Para ponerse los pantalones.

_Oh, Dios, oh, Dios, oh, Dios._

Todo el tiempo. Quien fuera la que estuviera allí arriba, había estado escuchando todo el tiempo.

Aturdida, Candice buscó a tientas su capa, colocándosela con dedos temblorosos. El calor humeante del fuego de repente era empalagoso y espeso. Sofocante. Tenía que salir de este lugar. Iba a vomitar.

—Espera —dijo él, siguiéndola hasta la puerta—. No es lo que parece.

Ella lo cortó con una mirada helada.

—Muy bien, básicamente es lo que parece. Pero te juro, me había olvidado que estaba aquí.

Candice dejó de luchar con el pestillo de la puerta.

—¿Y se supone que eso hará que piense mejor de usted?

—No —suspiró—. Se supone que eso hará que pienses mejor de _ti_. Esa era toda mi intención. Hacerte sentir mejor.

Increíble, entonces, cómo con esa única observación hacía una situación mortificante trece veces peor.

—Ya veo. Normalmente se reserva los cumplidos insinceros para sus amantes. Pero usted pensó en aceptar un caso de caridad. —Él empezó a responder, pero ella lo cortó. Alzó la vista hacia el desván—. ¿Quién es ella?

—¿Es importante?

—¿Es _importante_? —Candice abrió la puerta de golpe—. Dios mío. ¿Las mujeres son tan intercambiables y sin rostro para usted? ¿Usted sólo... les pierde el rastro bajo los cojines de la cama, como monedas de un centavo? No puedo creer que yo…

Una lágrima caliente se derramó por su mejilla. Odió esa lágrima. Odió que él la hubiera visto. Por un hombre como él no valía la pena llorar. Era sólo... que durante ese momento junto al fuego, después de años de haber sido ignorada, por fin se había sentido _notada_. Apreciada.

_Deseada_.

Y todo había sido una mentira. Una broma ridícula y risible.

Él se puso su abrigo.

—Déjame llevarte a tu casa, por lo menos.

—Quédese aquí. No se acerque a mí, o a mi hermana. —Ella lo mantuvo a distancia con una mano mientras retrocedía hacia la puerta—. Usted es el hombre más mentiroso, horrible, sinvergüenza y despreciable que he tenido el disgusto de conocer. ¿Cómo duerme por la noche?

Su respuesta llegó justo cuando ella golpeó la puerta al cerrarla.

—No duermo.


	4. Chapter 4

e Capítulo 4 f

Sorpresa, dijo ella.

_Sorpresa en verdad._

Dulzura. Esa fue la primera sorpresa. Había oído tantas palabras agrias de esos labios... pero su beso era dulce. Fresco y dulce, con un toque de verdadera decadencia debajo. Como una ciruela madura en pleno verano. A punto de caer en sus manos al menor estímulo.

La caída. Esa fue la segunda sorpresa. Cuando ella se inclinó para el beso, ella cayó sobre él. Él apretó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí.

Sus cuerpos se encontraron.

Pero esa no era la palabra correcta. Sus cuerpos se habían «encontrado» hace unos meses, esa noche en los jardines de Summerfield. Ahora sus cuerpos renovaban la familiaridad. El sentido de intimidad fue inmediato, sorprendente. El aroma del jazmín de su pelo jaló un gatillo muy dentro de él. Un recuerdo almacenado no en su mente, sino en su sangre.

Lo cual trajo la tercera sorpresa.

Placer. Triunfo. Maldita sea, había estado _deseando_ esto. No lo habría reconocido. Hubiera ido a la tumba antes de admitirlo. Pero una parte de él había estado deseando esto. Desesperadamente y durante bastante tiempo. No estaba conociéndola a través de este beso, tanto como confirmar unas verdades que hace mucho tiempo sospechaba. Que pese a todos sus intereses y educación poco femeninos, era pura mujer debajo. Que ella no se sentía irritable y testaruda en sus brazos, sino cálida y flexible, sus curvas moldeándose a su fuerza.

Que podía hacerla derretirse. Suspirar. Temblar.

Que saborearla una vez no sería suficiente.

Pasó la lengua por sus labios cerrados, buscando más. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había besado a una chica simplemente por el gusto de besar, y había olvidado qué placer puro y embriagador podía ser. Quería hundirse en ese dulzor fresco. Embriagarse y embadurnarse con él. Perderse absolutamente en un beso profundo.

_Ábrete. Ábrete para mí_.

Un pequeño sonido escapó de ella. Algo así como un chillido. Sus labios permanecieron sellados bajo los suyos.

Lo intentó de nuevo, arrastrando ligeramente la lengua hacia la comisura de su boca. Poco a poco, con reverencia… en la forma en que sabía que una mujer disfrutaba ser lamida en cualquier lugar.

Finalmente, sus labios se entreabrieron. Él pasó su lengua entre ellos, saboreándola. Dios, ella era tan dulce y fresca. Pero absolutamente quieta. Inmóvil. Sin respirar. Hizo una pausa para saborear el carnoso labio inferior antes de intentarlo de nuevo. Presionó un poco más profundo esta vez, girando su lengua antes de retirarla.

El dulce suspiro de su aliento susurró en su mejilla. Era una confesión, ese suspiro. Le decía dos cosas.

En primer lugar, ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo devolverle el beso.

Pero, ¿en segundo lugar? Ella quería hacerlo. Había estado deseando esto, también.

Cuando repentinamente se separaron, una sensación de incredulidad mutua ondeó en el aire.

—¿Por qué…? —Ella presionó sus manos contra su vientre plano. Por un momento, miró hacia todos lados menos a _él_. Luego bajó la voz y le preguntó—: ¿Por qué _hizo_ eso?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, riéndose entre dientes—. Tú _me_ besaste.

—Sí, pero ¿por qué hizo...? —Hizo una mueca—. El resto.

Terry hizo una pausa.

—Porque... ¿esa es la forma en que un hombre adulto besa a una mujer?

Ella lo miró fijamente.

Por el amor de Dios, no podía ser tan ingenua.

—Sé que no puedes haber tenido mucha experiencia, ¿pero seguro que alguien te explicó la forma natural de las cosas entre los sexos? —Extendió las manos en actitud de ilustración y se aclaró la garganta—. Es como esto, ya ves. Cuando a un hombre le gusta mucho, mucho una mujer…

Ella lo golpeó en el hombro con el puño, una vez. Entonces apenas se contuvo de un segundo golpe.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir, y usted lo sabe. —Ella bajó la voz y deslizó una mirada hacia el grupo de chicas, que ahora estaban desapareciendo dentro de la casa de huéspedes, todavía absortas en su propia conversación—. ¿Por qué hizo eso _conmigo_? Un simple beso era suficiente. ¿Qué estaba pensando?

—Qué en realidad. —Se pasó una mano por el pelo, más que un poco ofendido por su tono acusatorio—. Soy un hombre. Tú frotaste tu... feminidad por todo mi cuerpo. No pensé. Reaccioné.

—_Reaccionó_.

—Sí.

—Con… —Ella cambió su peso de un pie al otro—. Conmigo.

—Es una respuesta natural. ¿No eres una científica? Entonces debes entender. Cualquier hombre de sangre roja reaccionaría a un estímulo así.

Ella dio un paso atrás. Bajó la barbilla y lo miró por encima de sus gafas.

—Así que me encuentra estimulante.

—Eso no es lo que… —Se mordió el resto de la frase. La única manera de poner fin a una conversación sin sentido era simplemente dejando de hablar.

Terry respiró profundamente y cuadró los hombros. Cerró los ojos un momento. Y luego los abrió y la miró. _Realmente_ la miró, como si fuera la primera vez. Vio el cabello grueso y oscuro que un hombre podía recoger a manos llenas. Las gafas severas, encaramadas en una nariz ligeramente inclinada. Detrás de los lentes, ojos grandes, Verdes e inteligentes. Y esa boca. Esa madura boca fruncida y sensual.

Dejó que su mirada vagara por su figura. Sentía una perversa emoción por haber conocido la exuberancia que ardía debajo de ese modesto vestido de muselina con diseño de espigas. Por haber sentido su forma, por haber explorado y trazado su cuerpo con todas sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Sus cuerpos se habían encontrado. Más que eso. Se habían vuelto conocidos.

Nada más surgiría de esto, por supuesto. Terry tenía reglas para sí mismo, y en cuanto a ella... a ella él ni siquiera le agradaba, ni fingía hacerlo. Pero ella había aparecido en medio de la noche tramando planes que bordeaban la línea entre la lógica académica y la aventura temeraria. Había empezado besos que no tenía ni idea de cómo continuar.

En conjunto, era simplemente...

Una sorpresa. Una fresca y vigorizante ráfaga de lo inesperado, para bien o para mal.

—Quizás —dijo con cautela—, te encuentro estimulante.

La sospecha redujo su mirada.

—No sé si debo tomar eso como un cumplido.

—Tómalo como quieras.

Ella miró en dirección del Ruby de la Reina. El grupo de chicas había desaparecido.

—Caramba. No estoy segura de que siquiera se percataran del beso.

—Yo me percaté. —Él se frotó la boca con el canto de la mano. El sabor de las ciruelas maduras aún persistía en sus labios. Se encontró inexplicablemente sediento.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo nos vamos? —preguntó ella.

—¿Vamos adónde?

—A Escocia, por supuesto.

—¿Escocia? —Se rió, sorprendido—. Yo no voy a llevarte a Escocia.

—Pero... —Ella parpadeó con furia—. Pero ahora mismo, allí dentro, dijo que me eligió a mí.

—Para bailar. Yo te escogí como mi pareja de baile.

—Sí. Precisamente. Eligió bailar conmigo, delante de toda esa gente. Para sacarme fuera y abrazarme de forma inapropiada. Para besarme en medio de la calle. ¿Por qué haría todo eso si no tenía intención de fugarse?

—Por última vez, _tú_ me besaste. En cuanto al resto... Lamenté esa escena anoche en mi cuarto. Sentí que te debía una disculpa.

—Oh. Oh, no. —Se presionó una mano contra su pecho—. ¿Me está diciendo que era un baile por lástima? ¿Un beso de lástima?

—No, no. —Suspiró—. No del todo. Sólo pensé que merecías sentirte apreciada y admirada. Delante de todos.

—Y ahora, por segunda vez en igual cantidad de noches, está revelando que todo era mentira. Ahora puedo sentirme rechazada y humillada. Delante de todos. —El rojo bordeó sus ojos—. No me puede hacer esto otra vez.

Oh, por el amor Dios. ¿Cómo le sucedía esto a él? Tenía la mejor de las intenciones, y entonces de alguna manera…

_ Tus buenas intenciones tienen el impacto de proyectiles de mortero_.

—Se acabó —dijo ella cerrando los puños—. No le voy a permitir salirse de esto esta vez. Insisto en que me lleve a Escocia. Exijo que me arruine. Como una cuestión de honor.

El timbre de la puerta de la taberna tintineó. Sobresaltados, se apartaron el uno del otro.

La fiesta había sobrepasado a la taberna, al parecer. Los fiesteros se desparramaron abandonando El Toro y la Flor y tomando la plaza.

Resoplando, Candice cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Escucha — dijo él en voz baja—. ¿Hay algún momento y un lugar donde podamos hablar? Algún lugar que no sea mi cuarto a medianoche.

Después de una pausa, ella enderezó sus gafas.

—Nos vemos en el camino de la cabeza de la playa mañana por la mañana, justo antes del amanecer.

—¿_Antes_ del amanecer?

—¿Es demasiado temprano para usted?

—Oh, no —respondió—. Soy un gran madrugador.

—Llega tarde —dijo ella, a la mañana siguiente. Los primeros rayos del amanecer se reflejaban en sus gafas—. Lo he estado esperando.

—Buenos días a ti también,Carmela. —Terry se frotó los ojos legañosos, luego su mandíbula sin afeitar—. Tenía que despedirme de mi primo.

Su mirada se deslizó sobre su vestido, una abominación oscura, sin forma, de tela gris, abotonada hasta el hueco de su garganta.

—¿Qué diablos estás usando? ¿Entraste a un convento desde que la última vez que hablamos? ¿A las Hermanitas de las Sosas y Feas?

—Pensé en ello —dijo ella secamente—. Probablemente habría sido el curso racional de acción. Pero no. Este es mi traje de baño. —Lo barrió con la mirada—. No creo que usted tenga uno.

Él se echó a reír.

—No, no lo creo.

—Tendrá que desnudarse parcialmente, supongo. Vamos, entonces.

La siguió por el camino rocoso de la cala, desconcertado, pero sin lugar a dudas intrigado.

—Si hubiera sabido que habría que desnudarse, habría sido más puntual.

—Rápido. Tenemos que darnos prisa, o los pescadores nos verán.

Llegaron a la playa. El aire que agitaba el mar tenía un efecto tonificante y despejante, aclarando algunas de las telarañas de su cerebro. El mundo empezó a tener bordes más nítidos.

Se detuvo en el borde del agua. El mar le lamía las botas. Se tomó un largo momento para inhalar profundamente y luego inspeccionó la cala llena de peñascos en el brumoso amanecer. Nunca antes había apreciado esta vista, a esta hora de la mañana.

Se veía atemporal. Casi místico.

El agua del mar le salpicó en la cara.

—Despierte —dijo ella, quitándose las gafas y colocándolas en una pequeña bolsa de hule, luego envolviéndosela por encima de su muñeca. Pasó junto a él sobre las suaves olas—. Desperdicia el tiempo.

Él observó, incrédulo, cuando la chica loca de atar se hundió en el agua. Hasta las rodillas. Luego hasta la cintura. A continuación, hasta el mismo cuello.

—Sal de ahí —dijo, sonando penosamente como una niñera, incluso a sus propios oídos—. En este instante.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es abril. Y está helado. —_Y porque de repente tengo curiosidad por verte mojada, sin el lodo. No tuve la oportunidad de apreciar la vista la otra noche_.

Sus hombros se levantaron en un encogimiento de hombros.

—No es tan malo, una vez que uno se acostumbra.

Por el amor de Dios, mira la chica. Los dientes castañeando, y los labios tornándose azules. Por debajo de esa ropa horrible, sus pezones probablemente estaban congelándose como pequeños carámbanos. ¿Y en serio esperaba que él se uniera a ella? ¿Él y todas sus preciosas partes, altamente susceptibles a temperaturas extremas?

—Escucha, Carola. Ha habido un malentendido. No estoy aquí para darme un baño. Tenemos que hablar.

—Y yo tengo que mostrarle una entrada por las rocas. No hay otra manera de llegar allí, sino nadando. Ya hablaremos cuando lleguemos. —Ella ladeó la cabeza—. No tiene miedo, ¿verdad?

Tener miedo. Ja. ¿Qué fue eso que oyó, salpicando en el agua? Debía haber sido un guante.

—No.

Terry se arrancó las botas. Dejó a un lado su chaqueta. Luego se remangó los pantalones hasta las rodillas, e hizo lo mismo con las mangas de su camisa hasta el codo.

Mentalmente se apretó el cinturón.

—Muy bien. Aquí voy. —Hizo una mueca, avanzando hacia las frígidas profundidades. Cuando el agua le llegó al ombligo, juró en voz alta—. Esta es verdadera valentía, espero que lo sepas. Leyendas han surgido por menos. Todo lo que Lancelot hizo fue remar con una pala en un lago templado.

Ella sonrió.

—Lancelot era un caballero. Usted es un vizconde. La vara es más alta.

Él soltó una risa ronca, jadeante por el frío.

—¿Por qué —preguntó él, acercándose a ella— es que sólo muestras ese deliciosamente perverso sentido del humor cuando estas toda fría y mojada?

—Yo... —Sus pestañas revolotearon tan rápido y tan fuerte, que podría haber estado tratando de tomar vuelo con ellas—. No lo sé.

A pesar de que estaba sumergida en agua helada, se sonrojó. Todas sus barreras invisibles volvieron a subir, al instante. Que extraño. La mayoría de las mujeres que conocía confiaban en la belleza física y en el encanto para ocultar sus rasgos menos agradables. Esta chica hacía lo contrario, ocultando todo lo interesante acerca de sí misma detrás de una sosa y remilgada fachada.

¿Qué otras sorpresas ocultaba?

—Sigamos avanzando —dijo ella—. Sígame.

Nadando en trazos sencillos, sin prisas, le llevó cerca de un archipiélago de rocas, en una pequeña ensenada delimitada por acantilados escarpados.

Terry estiró el cuello, mirando a los acantilados rocosos. Y supo, en ese momento, que mientras viviera, nunca entendería lo que hacía que un hombre —o una mujer— mirara un muro de piedras y pensara: _Creo que disfrutaría asistiendo a un simposio sobre ellas._

—Entonces, ¿qué estamos mirando?

—No está allí —dijo—. Aquí abajo.

—¿Abajo dónde? —Él miró a su alrededor. No veía nada más que agua.

—Hay una cueva. La entrada se oculta durante la marea alta. Se la voy a mostrar. Tome mi brazo.

Extendió su brazo y Terry lo agarró por encima del codo. Ella apretó su brazo en forma similar.

Ella dijo:

—Ahora tome una respiración profunda.

—Espera. ¿Qué vamos…?

Él nunca tomó esa respiración profunda que ella había sugerido. Ella se hundió antes de que tuviera alguna posibilidad. Terry se vio arrastrado por el brazo, completamente sumergido bajo la superficie del agua. Ella les impulsaba hacia delante, golpeando los pies como pequeñas aletas.

Habían entrado en una especie de túnel, al parecer.

Sintió el rasguño de una roca en su espalda. Pateó, y golpeó la roca con el pie. Levantó su brazo libre, donde debía estar la superficie.

Roca allí, también. Estaba atrapado.

Abrió los ojos bajo el agua. Todo estaba a oscuras. No se veía nada. Oscuro como boca de lobo. Cercado por piedras. Nada de aire. Nada de aire, solamente agua.

Trató de de retroceder nadando. Ella tiró de él hacia delante. Luego se detuvieron por completo, atrapados en ese pasaje estrecho de roca. Sus pulmones ardían. Sus miembros temblaban. Sus oídos llenos con el rugido del agua y con el frenético latido de su corazón, atrapado y golpeando contra sus costillas.

Él podría morir aquí.

Contra toda lógica, su mayor temor era que no muriera. Que sus pulmones de alguna manera aprendieran a vivir sin aire, y simplemente se quedara aquí abajo… atrapado en un interminable silencio oscuro y acuoso. Eternamente reviviendo esa noche infernal.

_Esta es la muerte. Estoy solo_.

Pero él no estaba solo. Ella tenía cerrada su mano alrededor de su brazo, como un grillete. Su otra mano cerrada alrededor de su muñeca, y ella dio un fuerte tirón. Fue disparado a través del resto del túnel rocoso y llegó a la superficie, jadeando al otro lado.

Más oscuridad le dio la bienvenida. Había aire, pero tenía que respirar agitadamente para que llegara a sus pulmones.

—Está bien —dijo ella—. Ya acabó.

—Jesús —finalmente logró decir, sacándose el agua de la cara—. Jesucristo y Juan el Bautista. Para el caso, Mateo, Marcos, Lucas, Juan. —Todavía no era suficiente. Tenía que retroceder al Antiguo Testamento para esto—. Abdías. Nabucodonosor. Matusalén y Job.

—Cálmese —dijo ella, tomándolo por los hombros—. Cálmese. Y hay mujeres en la Biblia, sabe.

—Sí. Según recuerdo, eran puros problemas, hasta la última. ¿Qué es este lugar? No puedo ver una maldita cosa.

—Hay luz. Dele un momento, y la verá.

Terry inclinó la cabeza. La luz atravesaba algunas finas aberturas entre las rocas por encima de sus cabezas. Unos escasos agujeritos blancos contra un manto de oscuridad.

Ella le cogió la barbilla girando su rostro lejos de la luz, y haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran.

—No la mire directamente, o sus ojos no se ajustarán. Sólo céntrese en mí y respire lentamente. Eso es. Inhale... exhale.

Hablaba con una voz tranquila y relajante. Probablemente el mismo tono que empleaba para calmar a su hermana cuando sufría una crisis respiratoria. El orgullo de Terry se erizó. No necesitaba mimos. Pero disfrutaba bastante de la calidad humosa, fascinante de su voz y su caricia en la mejilla. Su corazón palpitante comenzó a tranquilizarse.

Finalmente, las manchitas blancas de arriba se difundieron en un débil resplandor lechoso que iluminó su rostro. Unos suaves y cálidos ojos negros con pestañas oscuras. Mejillas redondeadas y piel pálida. Esos labios húmedos por el agua.

—¿Me ve ahora? —susurró.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Y fue seguramente ese roce con la muerte que coloreó su percepción, o tal vez la luz tenue, pero la encontró encantadora.

—Te veo. —Deslizando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, la atrajo hacia sí.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Perdió la orientación bajo el agua? —Le apartó un mechón de pelo húmedo de la frente—. ¿Debo estar preocupada por usted?

Qué pregunta, hecha con una voz tan dulce y ronca. Algo le hizo retrasar la respuesta.

—No. —Él le dio un beso firme en la frente—. No, cariño. No es necesario que te preocupes por mí.

La soltó entonces, y ella se alejó.

—Por aquí, entonces —Ella lo guió a una saliente de roca, y él le dio un empujón para ayudarla a sentarse sobre ella. Se sentía bien volver a tomar el papel fuerte y viril. También se sentía bien acunar su muslo.

Una vez que se instalaron sobre la saliente, ella tanteó por la pared de la cueva y metió la mano en un lugar alto para retirar una especie de caja. De allí, sacó una vela y un yesquero. La llamarada de luz cálida y cerosa mostró la cueva, haciéndole saber que era tan pequeña y sofocante como lo había sospechado. Pero el resplandor de la vela también creó un espacio pequeño e íntimo dentro de su circunferencia dorada. Terry pensó que estaría contento de permanecer dentro de sus fronteras en un futuro inmediato.

Las sombras jugaron sobre su cara cuando rescató y se puso las gafas. Sujetó la vela a la pared rocosa detrás de él.

—Entonces, ¿qué es este lugar?

—Una cueva de las maravillas. Mire. Toda la superficie expuesta es una capa comprimida de la vida marina fosilizada. —Pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre la superficie rugosa—. He pasado horas haciendo moldes y calcos y dibujos. Extrayendo muestras donde puedo. He aquí un equinoideo, ¿ve? A su lado, un trilobites. Y a tan sólo unos centímetros más arriba, está una esponja de mar fosilizada. Mire.

Terry miró. Vio rocas, bultos, rocas llenas de huecos.

—Fascinante. ¿Entones éste es el tema de tu trabajo para el simposio? Equis cosas y trogloditas. Es difícil ver cómo podrían valer quinientas guineas.

—No lo valen, no solos. Pero _esto_ realmente no tiene precio.

Se arrastró hacia un lado de la cueva, unos cuatro metros. Porque ella parecía esperarlo, él la siguió. Cuanto más se adentraban, más parecía que la cueva se contraía a su alrededor, constriñendo sus pulmones. Aunque estaba chorreando agua, una fina capa de sudor comenzaba a cubrir su frente.

—¿Ve aquí? —preguntó ella, levantando la vela—. ¿Esta depresión en la piedra?

Él se concentró en lo que ella le indicó, contento de cualquier distracción.

—Supongo.

—Es una huella —dijo, en voz baja y reverente—. Incontables siglos atrás, una criatura caminó aquí por el barro. Y la impresión se conservó, comprimida en la piedra.

—Ya veo. Y esto te excita porque... ¿las huellas son raras?

—Las huellas fosilizadas son raras. Y nadie ha registrado una huella como esta antes. Hay tres dedos extendidos, ¿ve?

Terry sí vio. Su bota entera podría haber cabido en alguna de las impresiones de uno de los «dedos del pie».

—Es como una pata de lagarto —dijo ella.

—¿Con una huella de ese tamaño, y así de profunda? Tendría que haber sido un lagarto muy grande.

—Precisamente. —Incluso en la oscuridad, sus ojos brillaban de emoción—. ¿No se da cuenta? El señor James Parkinson ha publicado tres volúmenes de placas de fósiles, desde vegetales a vertebrados. Ha documentado docenas de animales más grandes, como un cocodrilo antiguo y un elefante primitivo. Pero esta huella no cumple con ninguna descripción que se encuentra en sus volúmenes. Esto es evidencia de una criatura completamente nueva, desconocida para la ciencia moderna hasta ahora. Un lagarto gigante prehistórico.

Terry parpadeó.

—Bueno. Eso es de lo más... extraordinario.

Un lagarto prehistórico gigante. _Este_ era el gran descubrimiento científico que aseguraba la ganancia de quinientas guineas. Ella quería viajar hasta Edimburgo para discutir la existencia de dragones. Ningún científico en su sano juicio otorgaría un premio por eso.

—Esta huella —dijo con entusiasmo—, lo cambia todo. _Todo_.

Él sólo podía mirarla.

—¿No lo ve? —preguntó ella.

—Realmente... no.

Incapaz de soportar el confinamiento por más tiempo, Terry hizo su camino de regreso a la entrada más grande de la caverna. Se sentó cerca del borde de la saliente. El agua negra lamía sus dedos.

Levantó la vista.

—¿Hay alguna otra forma de salir de aquí?

Dejándose caer sentada frente a él, exhaló.

—Debería haber sabido que esto no funcionaría. Tiene razón, todo el asunto de la fuga era una idea estúpida. Pensé que tal vez si tuviera la oportunidad de verlo, entendería las implicaciones. Y se daría cuenta de que no hay duda que se llevaría a casa las quinientas guineas. Pero, al parecer, es incapaz de comprender el significado científico.

Él tomó la decisión consciente de dejar pasar el insulto.

—Al parecer, lo soy.

—Sin mencionar que yo esperaba que aportara algo al viaje aparte del comentario sarcástico. Pero veo que estaba equivocada en ese aspecto, también.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ya sabe. Los músculos, si no en el cerebro. Protección. Fuerza. Pero después de esta situación con el túnel... No puedo estar arrastrándolo, pateando y agitándose todo el camino hasta Escocia.

—Espera un momento —interrumpió él. Se aclaró la garganta y bajó la voz una media octava—. Tengo fuerza de todo tipo en abundancia. Boxeo. Practico esgrima, equitación. Disparo. Soy el primer teniente de una pequeña, pero valiente milicia. Estoy seguro de que podría levantar el cuerpo de este lagarto gigante tuyo y arrojarlo por el balcón más cercano. Sólo que no tengo paciencia para los túneles bajo el agua.

—O cuevas. —Ante su silencio ofendido, ella replicó—: No lo niegue. Puedo decir cuánto le cuesta respirar.

—No me…

—Por el amor de Dios. Está empañando mis gafas desde aquí. ¿Tiene miedo a los espacios pequeños?

—No les tengo _miedo_ —dijo.

Su silencio comunicó escepticismo.

Él murmuró:

—Un desagrado. Me desagradan los espacios pequeños y oscuros.

—Debería haberlo mencionado antes de que entráramos a la cueva.

—Bueno, no me diste muchas oportunidades.

—¿Nos vamos por donde hemos venido?

—No. —En este espacio más grande, con el beneficio de las velas, la cueva no era tan mala. Pero _no_ pensaba atravesar a nado esa tumba de túnel otra vez—. ¿Dijiste que la entrada se encuentra por encima del agua durante la marea baja? Entonces esperaré a que la marea baje.

—Eso podría llevar horas. La gente se preguntará qué ha sido de nosotros.

Terry se maravilló ante el «nosotros» en esa frase… que a ella no se le hubiera ocurrido que podría nadar de regreso y dejarlo solo. Había notado eso sobre ella, a lo largo de los meses. Ni siquiera podía contemplar la idea de deslealtad. Razón por la cual _lo_ despreciaba tanto, supuso.

Ella se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

—Cielos. Tendremos que ir a Escocia ahora. Si alguien se dio cuenta que hemos desaparecido juntos esta mañana... si alguien nos vio besarnos la noche anterior... si su amante decide hablar... — Bajó la mano—. Por separado, esas cosas pueden pasar desapercibidas, ¿pero las tres juntas? Lo más probable es que ya estoy arruinada.

—Esa es una conclusión extrema —dijo, haciendo caso omiso de que cada evento parecía bastante concluyente—. Vamos a aprovechar esta crisis de una en una. ¿Cuántas velas tienes?

—Esta, y otra.

Terry hizo un rápido cálculo mental. Tres, cuatro horas de luz, tal vez. Más que suficiente. Un temblor violento le sacudió el cuerpo.

—¿No estás helada? —Podía pensar en peores formas de pasar un par de horas que acurrucándose junto a una mujer en busca de calor.

Ella metió la mano en un lugar rocoso.

—Tengo una manta aquí. —Acuclillándose junto a él, la sacó y la envolvió sobre los dos. Mantuvo un resguardo de varios centímetros entre sus cuerpos.

Terry sentía el calor filtrándose a través de su ropa mojada.

—¿No creo que mantengas algún tipo de whisky aquí?

—No.

—Es una pena. Pero velas, y una manta. Tienes que pasar mucho tiempo en este... lugar —dijo, después de varios minutos buscando una palabra más diplomática que «infierno».

Él sintió que sus hombros se levantaban en un encogimiento de hombros.

—La geología es el trabajo de mi vida. Algunos científicos tienen un laboratorio. Yo tengo una cueva.

Una docena de réplicas mordaces surgieron en la mente de Terry, pero intuyó que burlarse de ella en este punto lo dejaría demasiado vulnerable. Ella era una científica. Tenía una cueva. Y él era un aristócrata sin rumbo que tenía... nada.

Ella dijo:

—Lo tenía todo resuelto. Hay una diligencia que corre entre Eastbourne y Rye. Pasa los martes y viernes, cerca de las seis. Si caminábamos hasta el camino principal, hubiéramos podido hacerlo parar. Llegábamos entonces a la siguiente ciudad, y desde allí hacia el norte. Llegaríamos a Londres mañana por la noche.

Ah, estar en Londres mañana por la noche. Bullicio. Comercio. Sociedad. Clubes. Bailes brillantes y doradas casas de ópera. El cielo asfixiado con polvo de carbón. Las lámparas brillando en las calles oscuras.

—A partir de allí —continuó ella—, tendríamos que coger el coche del correo.

—No, no, no. Te lo dije la otra noche, un vizconde no viaja en el coche del correo. Y este vizconde en particular no viaja en ningún carruaje.

—Espere un momento. —La vela se balanceó—. ¿Cómo cree que íbamos a viajar hasta Edimburgo, si no es por transporte público?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No vamos a viajar a Edimburgo para nada. Pero si fuera así, tendríamos que encontrar algún otro medio de transporte.

—¿Cómo cual? ¿Una alfombra mágica?

—Tal como un coche privado, con postillones contratados. Tú viajarías adentro, y yo, iría a caballo.

—Eso costaría una fortuna.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando se trata de viajar, tengo condiciones. No viajar en coches, y no viajar de noche.

—¿Tampoco viajar de noche? Pero todos los carruajes más rápidos viajan de noche. El viaje nos llevaría el doble de tiempo.

—¿Entonces es una buena cosa que no vamos, no es así?

Ella levantó la vela y estudió su rostro.

—Sólo está poniendo excusas. Quiere salirse de nuestro acuerdo…

—¿Qué acuerdo? Nunca hubo ningún acuerdo.

—…al exponer estas ridículas «condiciones» —agregó marcando los puntos con los dedos de su mano—: Nada de carruajes cerrados. Nada de viajar de noche. ¿Qué clase de hombre adulto tiene esas reglas?

—El que apenas sobrevivió a un accidente de coche —respondió con irritación—. De noche. Esa clase.

Su rostro se suavizó. También lo hizo su voz.

—Oh.

Terry tamborileó con los dedos sobre la piedra. Había olvidado que ella no lo sabía. En Londres, todo el mundo lo sabía. La historia recorría los salones de baile y las salas de juego cada temporada. Pasaba de la matrona al debutante, del jugador a la cantante de ópera, siempre en susurros melancólicos. _¿Has oído hablar del pobre Lord Granchester…?_

—¿Fue hace poco? —preguntó ella.

—No, hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué pasó?

Suspirando con fuerza, él apoyó la cabeza contra la piedra irregular, fría y húmeda.

—Era un niño, viajando con mis padres. Un eje se rompió, y volcó el coche. Yo sobreviví al accidente en gran parte ileso. Pero mis padres no fueron tan afortunados.

—¿Quedaron heridos?

—Murieron. Allí, en el coche, justo en frente de mí. Mi padre murió casi instantáneamente. Mi madre, poco a poco y con una agonía tremenda. —Hizo una pausa—. Yo no pude salir. Como el carruaje había aterrizado de costado, la puerta quedó trabada. No pude correr en busca de ayuda, ni pude escapar. Me quedé atrapado allí toda la noche. Solo. Un agricultor que pasaba me encontró a la mañana siguiente.

Ya está. Eso le enseñaría a presionarlo con la honestidad.

—Oh. —Ella le agarró el brazo—. _Oh, Dios_. Lo siento mucho. Puedo ver por qué le tem…, eh, por qué le desagradan los espacios oscuros y cerrados. Que terrible.

—Lo fue. En gran manera. —Se frotó la sien—. Por lo que no tengo ningún deseo de volver a vivir una situación igual. Así que tengo unas cuantas reglas sencillas. No viajo de noche. No viajo en carruajes cerrados. Ah, y no duermo solo. —Un gesto tiró de su boca hacia los costados—. Esto último es menos una regla y más una declaración de hecho.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

Terry vaciló brevemente. Había revelado tanto. Parecía que no tenía sentido ocultar el resto.

—Simplemente no duermo solo. Si no tengo una compañera de cama, me quedo despierto toda la noche. —Se movió más hacia el suave calor de su cuerpo y ajustó la manta alrededor de ellos—. Quizás quieras reconsiderar tus planes, cariño. Si emprendiéramos este viaje... Te necesitaría en mi cama.


End file.
